Amor vendido
by Chia Moon
Summary: Los hombres en la nueva ciudad de Konoha gobernada por mujeres han caído en el uso de algo exótico por ellas. A partir de ahora, las mujeres que deseen tener una vida sexual o tener hijos, pueden escoger a sus padres o amantes a través de cristales.Hinata y Sakura, dos jovenes molestas con su rutina, deciden hacer una locura: Comprar a dos de los más problemáticos.
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, otro fic, lo sé xD.**

* * *

 _ **Advertencias:** _

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimito hasta el momento en que decida vendérmelos por un euro.

* * *

 _ **Notas del fic:**_

 **Título:** Amor vendido.

 **Estatus:** Incompleto. Longfic.

 **Parejas:** Canon principalmente. NaruHina, Sasusaku, etc. Aunque puede que entre un poco de GaaMatsu.

 **Rango:** M+

 **Términos:** Au/ Ua. IC + Ooc. Oc (solo personajes extras, nada dentro de la historia). Lime + Lemon (Smut). Yuri leve. Lenguaje Soez alto.

 **Beta Reader:** No.

 **Autora:** Chia S.R.

 **Actualización:** Despues de Roto... y tú. Si no varia por equis motivo.

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Los hombres en la nueva ciudad de Konoha gobernada por mujeres han caído en el uso de algo exótico por ellas. A partir de ahora, las mujeres que deseen tener una vida sexual o tener hijos, pueden escoger a sus padres o amantes a través de cristales. Pueden ser devueltos si el hombre no da la satisfacción que debe y el coste suele ser elevado. Una vez cumplida su función, puede devolverse o simplemente mantener. Una vez la mujer muera, será desechado.

Hinata y Sakura son dos amigas universitarias que desean hacer una locura. ¿Qué mejor idea que comprarse un hombre? Lo que no sabía ninguna es que iban a escoger a los más problemáticos.

* * *

º **Amor vendido** º

* * *

º.º **Tengamos un día de compras** º.º

 _Es navidad. La nieve cae a mi alrededor. La gente pasa feliz, con sus gritos y buenos deseos._

 _Aún así, yo no puedo apartar mi mirada. De ti._

* * *

Suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre el reposa cabezas de la silla giratoria. Por más vueltas que le diera, aquella dichosa tesis no salía. Y empezaba a sentirse tan engarrotada que temió que todo su cuerpo crujiera o llegar a caminar como un robot.

Desde la pequeña ventana de su habitación pudo ver cómo nevaba y la nieve empezaba a teñir los tejados de blanco. Era navidad. Una navidad demasiado larga para su gusto. Le gustaba la idea de llevar calcetines, pantalones cómodos y calentitos y un jersey de esos que te daban ganas de achuchar cuando lo llevabas. Pero odiaba ver la felicidad en el rostro ajeno cuando no eras feliz.

Era como si la gente quisiera restregarle que ella estuviera ahí encerrada, con las narices metidas entre libros y cuadernos y ellos ahí, con el frio, cantando villancicos.

Incluso por esas fechas, los llamados _vigilantes_ hacían excepciones y levantaban el toque de queda de los hombres.

Se levantó y apoyó la mejilla contra el frio cristal, cerrando los ojos. Uno de los _vigilantes_ , máquinas enormes en forma de chibi humano femenino, pasó frente al cristal, escaneándola. Sakura no se inmutó. Estaba ya acostumbrada.

Desde que había nacido la convivencia con ese tipo de elementos era algo natural. Los robots _vigilantes_ pasaron a ser parte de la policía y lentamente, a vigilar las calles mejor que nadie. Exceptuando que eran fáciles de manipular algunas veces. Sin embargo, su capacidad irrompible dificultaba cualquier intento de fuga.

Pocas mujeres habían detenido. Los hombres detenidos aumentaban en rangos de porcentaje.

Y es que, desde hacía más de cincuenta años, Konoha era una ciudad gobernada por mujeres. Los hombres han caído en el uso de algo exótico y especialmente, para procrear. Su único contacto con un hombre fue con su padre.

Este solo la tuvo una vez en brazos. El resto del tiempo, tenía que contentarse con verle a través de un cristal. En aquel momento le había parecido demasiado cruel.

Años después, cuando se mudó para ir a la universidad, las grandes noticias de asesinatos y violaciones, la aterraron y agradeció que Konoha fuera una ciudad tan segura. Sin embargo, se sentía vacía. Aburrida. Frígida.

Se frotó los brazos y apartó la mejilla del cristal. Cerró la cortina y miró su taza de café. Vacía y tan solitaria como ella misma por culpa de su condenada tesis. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se tomó un respiro? Ni lo recordaba. Estaba segura de que hasta llevaba siglos sin tomarse un tiempo para ella y su cuerpo.

Miro su cama con aburrimiento y el cajón de su mesita de noche. Sí. Aquel aparato descansaba ahí. Probablemente sin pilas ya. Pero se sentía tan poco caliente como un trozo de hielo en el polo norte.

Suspiró, cogió la taza y salió al pasillo. La puerta de su compañera de piso estaba medio encajada. Veía la lucecita de la mesita de noche encendida. Se acercó algo más y levantó la mano con ideas de llamar. Pero se detuvo. El ruido la hizo detenerse. Especialmente, un recatado suspiro. Por un instante, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y dio varios pasos atrás. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia la cocina, pero sonrió y tras suspirar, continuó su camino.

Su compañera de piso no es que fuera la bomba. Ni mucho menos. Era limpia, educada, cortés y siempre, muy reservada. Provenía de familia rica y según había entendido, su padre y madre todavía continuaban juntos. Al parecer, era uno de los pocos hombres que habían obtenido el privilegio de llevar tras sus espaldas un clan tan importante. Eso sí, bajo la vigilancia de varios _vigilantes_.

En resumidas cuentas, Hinata Hyûga, era la mejor compañera de piso que hubiera tenido nunca. Todavía recordaba sus convivencias con Ino Yamanaka, la que era su mejor amiga y que, pese a las distancias, continuaba siéndolo. Solo que Ino decidió seguir el camino del negocio de las flores de sus padres, y ella seguir en la universidad en busca de un camino, nada fácil, en el mundo de la medicina. Además, Ino se hizo cargo de un hombre y desde entonces, apenas se le veía el pelo.

Y cuando aparecía, era tan solo para hablar maravillas de cómo era su hombre perfecto. Parecía no cansarse nunca.

Entró en la cocina con el vago recuerdo del hombre de Ino en la mente y preparó café. Se apoyó contra la pared y metió los dedos de ambas manos en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos. Otro de los pecados de no haberse cuidado en ese tiempo, es que su cabello estaba largo y pesaba en sus hombros y espalda. Solía dejarlo suelto cuando salía a la calle, demasiado atareada como para preocuparse en hacerse algo más, pero demasiado femenina como para ir en greñas.

Perfiló su cuello con los dedos y bajó por sus hombros. Delgados y huesudos. Bajó más, lentamente, por ambos senos. Sus pezones reaccionaron al instante, pero la excitación total no llegó. Suspiró y miró por encima del hombro al ver la luz del baño encenderse y escuchar el grifo del lavabo.

Hinata había terminado de buscar su placer.

Alargó la mano hasta la jarra y empezó a llenar su taza de café, frustrada.

—Ah, Sakura-chan.

La vocecilla dulce de Hinata llegó por detrás, entrando en la cocina con su propia taza. Le sonrió con timidez e inocencia y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. No podía echarle en cara que ella pudiera disfrutar de su sexualidad cuando ella se sentía como un dichoso témpano de hielo.

—¿Has podido adelantar algo? — cuestionó cediéndole el puesto en la cafetera.

Hinata negó y movió la cabeza.

Tenía una preciosa cabellera de un tono azul oscuro, casi negro, que le caía hasta la espalda. La tez blanca y limpia. Era bajita y para añadido, un buen busto y caderas rellenas donde debía. Tímida y completamente adorable. Diablos, lo tenía todo.

Quizás es que ella se había criado más en el campo que entre buenas señoritas. Que para Sakura era más fácil poner los pies en la mesa que sentarse adecuadamente en el sofá. Y diablos, si fuera lesbiana, estaba segura que no tendría ningún problema en desear besarla ahí mismo. Porque esas mejillas enrojecidas tras lo que había experimentado y su piel brillante, debían de ser excitante para los hombres.

Se llevó la taza a los labios, pensativa. Por un momento sopesó la idea de que quizás eso fuera lo que ocurría. Que de tanto disfrutarse a sí misma se había empezado a sentir excitada por una mujer. Pero al menos, con Hinata no funcionaba.

Clavó sus ojos en sus largas pestañas, en la forma tan cuidadosa en que sujetaba la taza de café para calentarse las manos.

Y entonces, en medio de su frustración, llegó la idea del cambio.

—Hinata, salgamos de compras.

Hinata dio un respingo, mirándola. Parpadeó como si quisiera intentar comprender qué había dicho.

—¿D-de compras? ¿Ahora? — Sus ojos buscaron el reloj más cercano.

Justo daban las diez de la noche.

—Sí. Ahora. Hasta las doce estarán abiertas las tiendas por la navidad. Démonos un regalo de navidad a nosotras mismas. Estoy empezando a hartarme de estar tanto tiempo encerrada.

La joven Hyûga guiñó los ojos, pero dejó la taza a un lado, apretó las manos en la falda y sonrió.

—¡E-está bien! ¡Vayamos de compras!

Sakura la observó alejarse hacia su dormitorio, casi dando saltos.

Por un instante, su boca se torció y sintió una excitación muy lejana al sexo.

(…)

En la calle hacia frio si te quedabas demasiado tiempo quieto. Pero gracias a la caminata que Sakura se había impuesto hacer, Hinata empezó a obtener calor enseguida y la bufanda comenzó a molestarle. Además, su cuerpo sentía ligeramente los resultados de su momento íntimo.

Avergonzada, apretó el paso para poder ponerse a la altura de Sakura. Ella diría lo que quisiera, pero llamaba la atención. Varias mujeres ya se habían vuelto para observarla y estaba segura de que alguna le había guiñado el ojo. Sakura simplemente las ignoraba.

Ella la admiraba.

Desde que se habían conocido en la universidad cuando ella buscaba piso y Sakura una compañera, se habían llevado de maravilla. Además, convivir juntas era algo maravilloso y fácil de llevar. Incluso Sakura le había abierto puertas a mundos que desconoció hasta entonces. Especialmente, la necesidad de aliviarse a sí misma. La experiencia de comprender que no podía beber más de una copa. Que el tabaco era horroroso y no lo volvería a probar en su vida. Y que dormir con una chica no tenía por qué ser peligroso, entre otras.

Además, Sakura tenía la suerte de que, se pusiera lo que se pusiera, todo le quedaba bien. Y en eso la envidiaba. Ella tenía que comprarse ropa grande por culpa de sus senos.

—Hinata.

Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia ella, arqueando una ceja. Se había quedado tan pensativa que ni se dio cuenta de dónde habían llegado. Al reconocerlo, tragó. El barrio de los hombres. Comúnmente conocido como "El barrio de las ventas".

Miró hacia Sakura con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédula.

En su vida había estado en ese lugar.

Debía de reconocer que, como toda chica, había sentido curiosidad. Era realmente extraño ver cómo su padre era el único hombre en su casa y los chicos que nacían dentro del clan se conservaban hasta cierta edad. Después, nunca volvían. Su madre daba las gracias porque ambas hijas fueran mujeres. Su padre sin embargo, siempre decía que su hermano no tuvo mejor suerte y que, tras darle un varón a su mujer como único heredero, esta lo mando a la tienda de nuevo, como defectuoso. Su hijo se marchó al cumplir los diez años.

Hinata no volvió a verle y el último recuerdo que tenía de él era una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.

Había entrado en esa tienda en internet con la intención de encontrar a su primo. Pero fue tan tremenda la visión de tanto hombre desnudo, en diferentes posturas, mostrando sus partes y otras zonas tan despreocupados, que tuvo que cerrar antes de que todo fuera a mal. Por aquel entonces no entendía porque el botón entre sus piernas palpitaba tanto.

Pero de ahí a estar en el centro exacto, sin si quiera haber consultado antes nada, era puramente vergonzoso.

Sakura se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, sacudiéndose sobre sus deportivas de adelante atrás, como si sopesara si esa idea era buena o no. Finalmente, clavó en ella sus ojos verdes y arqueó dos rosadas cejas.

—Hinata, hagamos una locura.

—Una locura— repitió lamiéndose los labios.

Sakura asintió.

—Sí. ¿Qué mejor locura que comprarnos nuestros propios hombres?

Hinata balbuceó, colorada. Sentía todo el calor de su cuerpo acoplarse en sus mejillas. Sakura tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, pero estaba segura de que no se sentía como ella.

Ambas conocían las reglas.

Comprarse un hombre no era como tener una mascota. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese tipo de locura? Vale. Ambas estaban muy solas. Ambas nunca habían experimentado qué se sentía tener un hombre dentro de sí misma, porque dudaba que aquello fuera exactamente igual que su pequeño juguete sexual. Y ambas tenían dinero para mantenerlos. Pero, pese a que todo era correcto, ¿qué se supone que debían de hacer? No era algo tan sencillo.

—Ven. — Sakura tiró de ella y de la mano, ambas se adentraron en aquel mundo extraño.

Luces y vitrinas. Música y sonidos escandalosos. Antiguamente, según los libros de historia, aquella situación era como la de una mujer recatada en medio de un barrio de putas.

A medida que daban pasos, otras mujeres regresaban por ese camino, hablando animadamente de su compra efectuada, de sus gustos o de otros tantos. Azorada, apretó la mano de Sakura cuando esta se detuvo en seco. Giró hacia ella y volvió a tirar, confusa. Pero Sakura continuó sin moverse.

Sus ojos fijos en frente a ella, en una de las vitrinas.

Uno de los machos de su especie. Un hombre. Sentado completamente desnudo en un banco, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Los cabellos húmedos goteando por su mejilla y hombros, oscuros como el petróleo. Y al igual, sus ojos. Fríos. De tal modo que la estremecieron.

Y su cuerpo. Dios. Musculado, grande. Pálido. Y, si bajaba más la vista…

—Lo quiero.

Hinata dio un respingo, desviando la mirada antes de que terminara de pecar, hacia su compañera.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero a este hombre— confesó Sakura mirándola. Se mordía el labio inferior y las manos le sudaban—. Hinata, voy a comprarlo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de aconsejarle nada. El hombre continuaba ahí, sentado, mirándolas con aburrimiento. No debía de tener más edad que ellas y sin embargo, sus ojos parecían más viejos.

Sakura tiró de ella hacia la puerta de entrada. Una campanilla tintineó. Una mujer estaba sentada tras el mostrador, mientras otros dos parecían echar agua con una manguera dentro de una de las vitrinas. Alguien gritaba, enfurecido.

Ambas se miraron, tragando, pero la mujer desvió su atención.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Sakura se adelantó a su negativa.

—Quiero al moreno del mostrador— respondió. La mujer se subió las gafas, incrédula.

—¿Ha leído el cartel? Su precio es mucho más que el de la mayoría de este lugar. Es la joya. ¿Comprende lo que quiero decirle?

Sakura asintió, sin achantarse.

La mujer suspiró, cerró la revista que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—Esperen mientras preparo todo.

Y desapareció tras una cortina.

Los hombres cerraron el cristal con un ruido sordo, recogieron las mangueras y entraron en la misma tras tienda que la mujer. Hinata se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar emocionada.

Aquello era tan nuevo para ella… que era hasta excitante. No pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la curiosidad.

(…)

Se apartó de un manotazo el agua de la cara y blasfemó nuevamente. Aquellos bastardos iban a pagar tarde o temprano cómo le habían tratado. Él solo había querido probar aquella condenada comida que se llamaba Ramen y que tanto le llamaba la atención. No tenía la culpa de que la tipa que lo llevaba en la mano fuera una estirada que decidiera gritar como loca y salir huyendo de la tienda.

Su castigo fue un buen chorro de agua y relegado al interior de la tienda, fuera de las vitrinas principales. Algún otro desgraciado ocuparía su lugar.

Él conocía el precio de ser una de las principales estrellas de la tienda. Te explotaban a cualquier punto por tal de que alguna estúpida mujer decidiera comprarte. Y de nuevo, ser un esclavo. La diferencia era ser más libre.

Ellos no salían de esas cristaleras ni para ir al baño. Tenían un compartimiento en la parte trasera si eras interior y en el suelo si formabas parte de las vitrinas delanteras, donde un cubo era guardado con tus heces. Cada hora un chorro de agua caía sobre ti para limpiarte y si era posible, hacerte ver más atractivo para la clientela.

Si de ese modo no las atraías, ellas mismas se encargaban de demostrar que tu capacidad como macho estaba intacta. En pocas palabras, te sacaban fuera frente a la clienta interesada, te hacían abrir levemente las piernas, echar las manos hacia atrás y te masturbaban hasta que la clienta estaba satisfecha. Algunas te compraban. Otras se iban satisfechas de haber visto a un hombre por primera vez correrse.

La comida era tres veces al día. Según la época y tu estado de salud, te alimentaban de un modo u otro, pero la comida siempre era igual de asquerosa y parecía haber sido cagada por el mismo cocinero.

Llevaba de los diez años ahí dentro. Al principio le dejaron salir para ir a algunas clases, ejercitarse y crecer. Al cumplir los catorce empezó a pasar más tiempo dentro de las vitrinas que fuera de estas. Al final, a sus veinte años, estaba más encerrado que un gato.

Y nadie quería comprarle.

A ese paso iba a terminar en el matadero. Junto a los inservibles. Seguro que se reían por ver llegar a un jovencito.

Furioso, sacudió su cabeza y miró hacia el frente, justo para verla pasar.

Una joven mujer, de cabellos largos, falda y abrigo. Parecía como la pieza que no encaja en un puzzle. Todo lo contrario a las mujeres que solían ir a esa tienda. La gran mayoría siempre buscaban buenos amantes y sobrepasaban los cuarenta. Esa no debía de tener más que su edad.

Pegó la nariz contra el cristal y las manos y miró hacia ella. Parecía estar buscando algo pero sin ver realmente. Iba de delante atrás y regresaba sobre sus pasos, mirando hacia el mostrador donde una chica parecía estar inclinada, como si revisara ropa.

Dio unos golpes en el cristal para llamar su atención.

Al instante, unos ojos increíblemente hermosos y extraños se clavaron sobre él. La rojez cubrió sus mejillas y casi parecía tartamudear mientras respondía algo a la chica de cabellos rosas, que se apoyaba más contra el mostrador.

Pero su chica. Sí, mierda. Su chica. Al cuerno todo lo demás. Continuaba ahí de pie, mirándole como si acabara de ver a un ángel o algo así. Aunque él sabía que estaría horrible, todo mojado. Con el agua chorreando por sus cabellos, mojándole las mejillas, resbalando por su torso y su entrepierna.

Ella perfiló las formas de su cuerpo en tímidas miradas, asegurándose de que su sexo no quedara a su visión y aquello fue adorable. Todas las mujeres, absolutamente todas, siempre eran lo primero que miraban. Y si no les gustaba, mal iba el camino. Como si un pene pudiera ser hermoso, diablos. Para él todos eran feos.

No se lo pensó demasiado. Movió los labios.

—Com. Pra. Me.

Como hipnotizada, ella pareció comprender. Aunque se alejó a base de saltitos hacia el mostrador, tomó de las manos a la otra chica y ambas se inclinaron sobre el folleto ante ellas.

Mierda. Quería, por primera vez en su vida, que una mujer le comprara. Y debía de ser esa.

Sí _. Esa_.

(…)

Abandonó la vitrina con cierto reparo. Desnudo, sintiendo el frio del suelo en las plantas de sus pies. Llegaba el momento de lucirse ante su compradora. Aunque dudaba que esta se echara atrás. La forma en que sus ojos le habían observado momentos antes era como de alguien que necesitara a toda fuerza algo que la sacara de una rutina especialmente aburrida.

Y cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a ella, sin cristal de por medio, pudo verla mejor.

Era bajita, quizás le sacara dos cabezas. Tenía el cabello rosa y largo suelto por su espalda. Pese al abrigo, podía ver que estaba delgada en la forma de su cuello y la limpieza de su papada. Los ojos grandes y verdes. Piel sonrosada y una boca pequeña.

Comparada con las ricachonas que habían querido comprarle, ese detalle de juventud, casi fue un completo alago. Pero estaba seguro de que ella no sería capaz de pagar la suma que él valía. Quizás ella no lo supiera, pero era el último de su especie. Y eso le hacía valer el doble.

Sin embargo, la chica asintió y se volvió hacia su vendedora con seriedad.

—Le quiero.

—Son 2 billones más gastos suplementarios. ¿Está segura?

La chica no titubeo.

—Sí.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso esa pequeña escondía dinero en los bolsillos?

—¿No quieres comprobar antes si funciona bien? — cuestionó la mujer señalando directamente hacia sus partes. Echó las manos hacia atrás y tensó su cuerpo.

Pero la respuesta le sorprendió.

—No. Me lo llevo igual. Si no funcionara, no lo tendrías en venta, estoy segura.

Aquello pareció divertir a la mujer, porque sonrió e hizo una señal. Uno de los hombres que trabajaba en la tienda le tiró del brazo para llevárselo a la tras tienda. Una sala donde solían prepararlos cuando iban a ser vendidos.

Tenía ropa colgando de una percha, la ducha lista, jabón, zapatos y colonia.

Demasiado tiempo sin gozar de esa sensación. El hombre le empujó en demanda de prisa y él, sin embargo, se demoró lo suficiente bajo el chorro de agua caliente, disfrutando de la sensación del jabón, hasta que un alborotador entró dando palmadas. Una de ellas, en su espalda.

—Sasuke, Teme.

Y esa sonrisa de idiota cruzándole la cara.

—Naruto, dobe— saludó a su vez, con algo de curiosidad.

—La chica de cabellos largos azules, me ha comprado— explicó, canturreando mientras se metía bajo la chorro de agua—. Libres al fin.

Sasuke bufó. No entendía qué veía él por libertad. Pero comparado a estar todo el tiempo tras un cristal, sí. Aquello era mejor.

Salió de debajo del agua para secarse. Con el reflejo de un espejo cercano, pudo ver a su compradora inclinada sobre unos papeles que firmaba, echándose tras una oreja unos mechones de cabello que entorpecían en su visión.

Sí. Bien mirado no era mala idea esa libertad.

Pero empezaba a estar bastante harto de ese lugar.

Se metió los zapatos casi a empujones y antes de que pudiera salir, uno de los hombres ayudantes le pinchó el cuello. Dolorido, se llevó la mano hasta el cuello. Vio a Naruto sufrir el mismo gesto y frotarse de igual forma el cuello.

—Son los chips. Así os podrán controlar cuando estéis fuera. Salid. Están explicando las normas.

Sasuke maldijo esa condenada sociedad. Sus normas y el sentirse como un perro faldero.

(…)

Sakura asintió mientras levantaba la cabeza. Ambos chicos salieron de detrás de la cortina, frotándose el cuello. Vestidos con vaqueros y jersey como regalo de la casa. Pero dentro de la cuenta que había pagado, estaba demandado otro tipo de ropa que esperaba que llegara a su casa cuanto antes.

Hinata se decantó por algo más deportivo. Ella por algo más oscuro. Y por algún motivo, sopesaba que no se equivocaba. Aunque algo tendría que ver que aquel jersey negro le quedara como un guante al hombre.

Sasuke Uchiha era su nombre. Y era suyo.

Las sensaciones que había sentido mientras lo miraba a través de la vitrina fueron tan explosivas que no podía evitar cumplir esa locura.

—Bien. Aparte de las reglas que conocéis para poder comprarlos, que cubrís todas— continuó la mujer llamando su atención—. Hemos hecho la petición de la ropa adecuada a vuestros gustos para vuestro hombre. Más adelante, si la cosa va bien, os enviaremos un catálogo nuevo. No solo de ropa, si no por si queréis que trabajen. Están instruidos en muchas cosas, pero al ser dos casos especiales, vienen con algunas cosas más que los demás.

Extendió dos carnets sobre la mesa.

—Esta es su documentación. Sus chips ya han sido colocados.

Cogió el carnet y lo guardó junto al suyo, viendo a Hinata hacer lo propio.

—Ahora, escuchadme con mucha atención, chicas.

Ambas asintieron.

—Tener un hombre en casa significa que tenéis que seguir estas reglas de oro.

Y citó:

 _Siempre tenerlos alimentados y saciados sexualmente para evitar que sean agresivos hacia otras personas._

 _Nunca permitir el contacto con otra mujer que no seáis vosotras. Prohibido los tríos o el intercambio de hombres, a menos que se pida una solicitud._

 _Utilizad precaución siempre que tengáis relaciones sexuales, pero si en algún momento creéis estar embarazadas, es vuestra obligación avisar a vuestro ginecólogo para que lleve el seguimiento. Si es un varón, deberéis de entregarlo cuando cumpla los diez años._

 _El hombre es vuestra responsabilidad, cualquier falla, cualquier enfermedad, cualquier daño público, deberéis de pagarlo._

 _Si en algún momento vuestro interés en ellos mengua o fallece la dueña, el hombre será enviado al matadero más cercano. En caso de pertenecer a un clan extinto y todavía ser capaz de reproducirse, se reciclará. Pero su precio desvaluará._

 _Recordar los toques de quedas. A las doce de la noche en festivos, a menos que se dictamine lo contrario. Y sin festivos, las diez de la noche. Los varones deberán de recluirse en las casas de sus amas hasta las siete del día siguiente. A menos que fuera necesario por daños graves, el abandono de la casa, sea como incendios o siniestros naturales._

—¿Habéis comprendido todo? — Ambas cabecearon afirmativamente—. Bien. Entonces, eso sería todo. Recordar que sus pertenencias os llegaran mañana lo más tarde. Muchas gracias por su compra— e hizo una reverencia.

Sakura e Hinata se miraron y luego miraron a ambos hombres. Con un gesto de cabeza se despidieron de la mujer y, aún tomadas de la mano, salieron al exterior. Los hombres las siguieron tras tomar unas bolsas y un abrigo con el que cubrirse del frio.

Había hecho una de las locuras más grandes de toda su vida.

Lo que ambas desconocían, es que los dos hombres que habían entrado en su vida, de todos los que estaban tras aquellas vitrinas, eran los más problemáticos.

 **¿Continuará?**

* * *

 **n/a**

¡Hola amores!

Este es un fic que llevo dándole vueltas desde hace bastante tiempo. Desde que vi una imagine que me dio la idea. (podrán verla en mi face de fics, como siempre nwn).

Una ciudad gobernada por mujeres, los hombres en venta. Las mujeres comprando para continuar con la cadena de reproducción. Y dos chicas estresadas que deciden comprar a dos de los más problemáticos. ¿Qué pasará ahora que los han comprado?

La verdad, me da mucha curiosidad saber qué opinión tiene al respecto nwn. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Llegamos a casa

**Notas:**

 _Siento mucho la tardanza uxu. Entre otras cosas, porque el capítulo no termina de convencerme. Lo veo como un relleno necesario para continuar en adelante._

Muchas gracias por los rw, apoyo y paciencia nwn.

* * *

 **º Amor vendido º**

* * *

 **º.ºLlegamos a casaº.º**

 _Así como la igualdad es necesaria, recordar que los demás son personas también es puro.  
_

 _Nunca olvides que los aprecias._

 _Algún día dejaran de estar ahí._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **H** inata se acomodó la bufanda mientras caminaban, deteniéndose cuando uno de los "vigilantes" se detuvo en escanearles y sintiendo el corazón latirle con fuerza cuando lo hizo con ambos hombres. El "vigilante" escaneó ambos rostros y Sakura y ella intercambiaron una mirada de duda. ¿Habría dado tiempo a que sus datos llegaran a la base?

—Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki. Números 7558224 y 7599621. Varones en perfectas condiciones y sanos. Recién adquiridos. Tienen permiso para continuar.

Tanto ella como Sakura suspiraron aliviadas y ante el desconcierto de ambos varones, tiraron de ellos en dirección a su hogar.

Ambos parecían cachorros abandonados que han sido recogidos. Miraban todo con curiosidad, con cierto miedo escondido, y especialmente tensos. La visión a su alrededor para ellos tampoco es que fuera la más tranquilizante.

En navidad, muchas hembras humanas se volvían demasiado… descaradas. O mejor dicho, en cualquier festividad. Muchas solían jactarse de sus machos y qué mejor modo que simplemente llevarlos desnudos por la calle y una correa al cuello. Hiciera frio o calor. Se quemasen los pies con el calor desprendido del asfalto o se congelaran de frío.

Hinata no había comprado al suyo con esa idea. Ni mucho menos. Pero tampoco terminaba de comprender del todo por qué lo había hecho. Quizás fuera esa forma tan dulce y suplicante de mirarla en aquel momento. Fue como si con tan solo mirarle hubiera conectado con él.

—Mejor entremos pronto— indicó Sakura cuando su edificio se mostró ante sus ojos. Hinata asintió y miró a ambos chicos, que todavía miraban con el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre que habían visto momento antes, maniatado y con una cadena al cuello mientras de su sexo colgaba un pendiente en forma de u—.Vamos, chicos.

Sakura sujetó la puerta tras abrirla y todos entraron. Tras ella cerrar, Hinata buscó el botón de la luz y después, el del ascensor que las llevaría hasta su piso.

Los cuatro, apretujados en el ascensor, parecía que les costara quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese pobre hombre. Seguramente, ambos, podrían estar pensando que Sakura y ella les hicieran esas atrocidades, pero de tan solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Al contrario que Sakura, que quería estudiar salud humana y ambiental, ella se había decantado más hacia la historia mundial. Y cada vez las preguntas eran más grandes y peligrosas. ¿Realmente tenían que vivir de ese modo? ¿Existiría una razón tras todo para que los hombres fueran violentos?

Se quitó la bufanda y los guantes mientras salían del ascensor y esperó a que Sakura presionara su huella dactilar contra la cerradura inteligente. Esta dijo su nombre y después, todos entraron. La cámara seguramente estaría detallando los datos de ambos chicos a medidas que entraban.

Amos jóvenes se detuvieron en la entrada, mirándolas con cierta desconfianza.

—Por favor, pasad— pidió—. Esta será vuestra casa a partir de ahora. Bienvenidos.

—Bienvenidos— añadió Sakura rodeándole la cintura fraternalmente y sonriendo.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar, sonriendo y mirando todo con sumo interés. Desde luego, llevaba tiempo sin estar dentro de una casa, porque se movía como si todo aquello fuera a romperse ante cualquier contacto. Sasuke fue más tranquilo, mirando con curiosidad pero sin cercanía. Con las manos en la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

Hinata cerró con llave y ambos la miraron, tensos.

—Tranquilos. Es por seguridad. No por vosotros, si no por… normas.

Sakura se quitó el abrigo, abriendo el perchero de la pared y mostrándoselo.

—Podéis colgar los abrigos aquí. Mañana os traerán más ropa para vosotros. Por ahora, en las bolsas encontrareis pijamas, mudas y algo de ropa de calle— explicó. Hinata le entregó su abrigo, viendo con satisfacción que ambos hombres hacían lo propio.

—N-Naruto— nombró nerviosa—. Ven, te enseñaré la casa.

El rubio sonrió de aquella forma tan arrebatadora y Hinata tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no desmayarse. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea comprarlo. Se giró para enseñarle la cocina y explicarle dónde iba a poder encontrar comida.

Naruto miró la nevera como un niño su regalo de navidad que más deseaba. Hinata parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

—Creía que la comida la tendríais en cajas y sería tan fea como la que nos daban. Pero esto es limpio y de aspecto fresco.

La joven rio entre dientes y asintió.

—Más tarde te haré algo de comer— se ofreció.

Él la miró como si acabara de prometerle la luna. Enrojeció, sorprendida.

—¿Lo prometes?

Ella cabeceó y cerró la nevera antes que la llenara de babas. Pasó junto a Sakura y Sasuke, donde la chica de cabellos rosas intentaba explicarle qué era una televisión y guió a Naruto hacia el cuarto de baño, pero este ya sabía qué era y cómo funcionaban las cosas, así que siguió pasillo abajo, mostrándole los armarios y asegurándole que uno de ellos lo dejaron para los chicos, hasta su dormitorio.

Empujó la puerta para que pudiera verla bien.

Ambas habitaciones constaban de una litera y Hinata ocupaba la parte de abajo. La cama estaba hecha, pero todavía quedaba su figura tras su momento íntimo. Carraspeó con deseos de olvidarse de ello y entró más para dejarle sitio.

—Ahm… pu... Puedes quedarte con la cama de arriba sin problemas.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella, incrédulo.

—¿Dormiré en una cama? ¿En serio?

Fue el turno de Hinata de sorprenderse.

—Por supuesto. ¿Dónde ibas a dormir si no?

Naruto guiñó los ojos de una forma divertida, como en forma de zorro.

—Pues no sé. Generalmente dormimos en los mismos bancos que nos sentamos.

Hinata pareció horrorizada, se acercó a él y señaló la cama.

—Pues se acabó. Dormirás en la cama. En esta.

Y golpeó el colchón con los dedos, como si quisiera asegurarle que era de verdad. Naruto sonrió y la imitó, tanteando las formas, como si de un crio se tratara. Parecía ir a hacer aman de subir a la cama, cuando algo llamó su atención. Hinata pensó que se trataría de cualquier tontería, pero cuando él extendió la mano y aferró lo que llamaba su interés, casi se muere del susto.

—¿Esto que es? — cuestionó el joven mostrándole el juguete de su propio placer.

Hinata enrojeció, palideció y sintió hasta que las piernas le fallaban. Tiró del consolador con todas sus fuerzas contra sí, escondiéndolo entre su vientre y sus senos.

—¡N-nada! ¡Eso no es nada! ¡Ponte cómodo!

Se giró y echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose ante una mirada atónita de Sakura y Sasuke.

¡Qué bochorno más malo! ¡Y qué descuido por su parte!

(..)

Sakura miró atónita la puerta del baño cuando se cerró y, preocupada, llamó dos veces.

—¿Hinata? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

Escuchó un murmullo apenas inaudible.

—No he podido escucharte bien.

Hinata abrió la puerta levemente y Sakura tragó. Tenía el rostro como un tomate y con un movimiento de la mano la invitó a pasar. Hizo una seña hacia el moreno y entró, apoyándose contra la puerta. Hinata se removía por el baño con nerviosismo, con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? — cuestionó pausadamente.

Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, negando. Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—No, no. Para nada. Más bien ha sido error mío. Yo…— dudó. Luego mostró el consolador que ambas habían comprado tiempo atrás.

—Oh— exclamó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y comprendiendo.

Hinata era lo más tímido y adorable del mundo. Que un chico hubiera descubierto su consolador, podía parecerle el fin del mundo. No era algo que se pudiera publicar a los siete vientos.

—No digas solo "Oh", Sakura— suplicó angustiada—. ¿Qué va a pensar de mí ahora? Su ama es una perver… perv…

—Pervertida— ayudó. Hinata la miró acusadoramente—. Vale, vale. Lo siento. Pero, tienes que pensar una cosa. Nosotros hemos comprado a esos dos hombres por ese mismo hecho. Un consolador no va a ser nada comparado con lo que ellos pueden hacer. Incluso eso puede formar parte de ciertos juegos. Al menos, eso leí por internet— reconoció.

Hinata la miró preocupada, con las manos apretando su falda y los hombros temblorosos.

—Yo… en realidad no le he comprado con esa intención.

—¿No? — Sakura enarcó una ceja.

—No. Yo… bueno… cuando le compré… o mejor dicho; cuando me decidí a comprarle, no fue simplemente por… eso del hombre para acompañarnos y esas cosas. Es que… bueno, fue como si de algún modo demandara mi ayuda. No pude resistirme.

Sakura se frotó el ceño, confusa.

—¿Quién demonios puede resistirse a esos ojazos y tipazo, Hinata? Te comprendo perfectamente, aunque los rubios no sean mi tipo de hombre exactamente, al parecer, no negaré que esté de pan y moja. No obstante, tienes que tener en cuenta que si… no seguimos las reglas nos exponemos a que pase algo malo. ¿Recuerdas de qué regla te estoy hablando?

Hinata hizo memoria, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura la ayudó.

— _Siempre tenerlos alimentados y saciados sexualmente para evitar que sean agresivos hacia otras personas_ — citó.

Su compañera de piso asintió, mordisqueándose la uña del pulgar, nerviosa.

—No… no puedo. Oh, Dios, me costó muchísimo acceder al consolador, imagínate a eso… con un hombre. Tú has estudiado el cuerpo humano, Sakura. Sabes mejor que yo la de cosas que pasan y… los hombres…— Fue bajando la voz a medida que hablaba, llegando a susurrar—, sueltan... fluidos raros.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió, sin poder controlarse. Hinata se ruborizó, tocándose las mejillas y mirándola ofendida. Haruno no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y suspirar entre las risas.

—Ay, Dios. ¿Por qué no seré lesbiana para amarte y convertirte en mi mujer? Hinata, querida— dijo lo más amablemente que pudo—, todo ser humano derrocha fluidos. Los hombres quizás de otro modo, pero las mujeres también. Nos han querido enseñar tantos tabús que hemos terminado creyéndonoslo al pie de la letra. Además—, añadió— para eso hemos comprado los llamados condones. Ellos saben qué hacer con ello, porque para eso los han educado. No te preocupes tanto. Y créeme, Naruto no sabe qué es eso. — Señaló el consolador mal religado en una de las toallas de Hinata—, no te preocupes tanto. Solo muéstrale que eres una buena ama.

Hinata asintió, no muy convencida del todo, pero Sakura sabía que ahora solo necesitaría tiempo. Quizás unos minutos.

La dejó a solas para darle intimidad y salió. Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados en el amplio torso. Sakura se lo quedó mirando un instante y entrecerró los ojos. Aquella sensación en su vientre no desaparecía desde que le había visto por primera vez. Y al tenerlo tan cerca, era todavía más intensa.

Fuera de una vidriera y vestido de esa forma, junto a esa postura tan despreocupada, era todavía más arrebatador.

—Ven, te enseñaré el resto— indicó con la cabeza.

Tras explicarle los armarios, se dirigió hacia su dormitorio, deteniéndose al ver a Naruto sentado en la cama de Hinata, con las manos colgando entre las piernas y el ceño fruncido. Al verles, se levantó, acercándose.

—¿He dicho algo malo-ttebayo?

Sakura se sorprendió con su gesto de cachorro abandonado y con la perplejidad con que trataba el asunto. ¿Habían sido educados para eso?

—No— negó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Simplemente, tendrás que tener paciencia con Hinata. Es una buena ama, pero muy tímida. ¿No os han enseñado cómo tratar chicas tímidas?

—No— respondieron ambos a la vez. Sakura los miró atónita.

—¿No? — Ambos negaron con la cabeza esta vez. Sakura suspiró, rozándose el ceño con el pulgar—. Solo… ten paciencia.

Pero al parecer, pedirle eso al rubio era casi como pedirle a un perro hiperactivo que se sentara. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta su dormitorio.

Al igual que Hinata, tenía una litera y un escritorio. La diferencia es que el suyo estaba desordenado y con ropa por todos lados. Hasta interior.

Sasuke entró, mirando con el ceño fruncido el lugar mientras Sakura recogía con nerviosismo todo cuanto encontraba mientras hablaba.

—Puedes cogerla de arriba. Está libre y las sábanas son limpias, no te preocupes— explicó. Rodó los ojos al ver una bolsa de compresas sobre los pies de la litera de arriba—. Cielos—. Lo recogió y lo echó sobre su maleta—. Suelo pasar muchas horas aquí preparando mi tesis, así que está un poco… desordenado— añadió, aceptando el sujetador de encaje que él le entregó mientras arqueaba una ceja—. Lo siento.

Guardó la ropa de cualquier modo en el cesto de ropa sucia y lo mandó a lavandería. Él observó el proceso en callado silencio, hasta que se volvió hacia la cama, tocando con curiosidad el colchón. Sakura sintió cierta preocupación.

—¿Prefieres la de abajo?

Él negó.

—No. Es suficiente. — Se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente—. ¿Cómo he de llamarte?

Sakura asintió. El reglamento antes que nada, por supuesto. Ellos también tendrían sus reglas y órdenes para con sus compradores.

—Sakura. Sakura estará bien— ofreció.

Él no lo debatió. Le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana y al instante, un vigilante entró en su campo de visión, escaneándolo. Sasuke no se movió hasta que terminó de hacerlo y esperó, pero el robot se marchó.

—Mientras estés en casa y no rompas ningún toque de queda, todo irá bien. No darán alarma de ti ni nada.

—Bien.

Se volvió hacia la cama, dejando la bolsa y empezando a sacar ropa. Sakura le observó, apoyándose contra el quicio de la puerta y preguntándose qué demonios debía de hacer ahora. Era obvio para qué lo había comprado, pero, ¿cómo se empezaban esas cosas entre un hombre y una mujer? Podía intentar darle clases y consejos a Hinata, pero ella era tan virgen como Hyûga en esas cosas.

Sasuke miró el pijama que le habían dado. Una sudadera fina con las letras _Soy hombre para placer_ en negras y detalladas, junto a unos pantalones de chándal. Lo miró un instante antes de empezar a desnudarse.

Un momento antes lo había visto completamente desnudo en un cristal y se había beneficiado de la bendición de verlo. Pero en esos instantes, se sintió tremendamente avergonzada y aunque en su interior algo le gritaba que no perdiera detalle y hasta que se lanzara sobre él, decidió darle la espalda para otorgarle algo de intimidad.

—Sabes lo que somos, ¿verdad? — cuestionó entonces él. Cuando se miraron, parecía sorprendido de que le diera la espalda.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Hombres. Eso es lo que sois.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Estamos para que nos montéis hasta que reventemos si es necesario— recordó. Ella se encogió de hombros, ignorando su deseo interior y ese molesto cosquilleo que pareció aumentar ante esas palabras.

—¿Y? Es mi decisión decidir cuándo y cómo. Al fin y al cabo, es mi primera vez. No creas que compro hombres todos los días.

Volvió la cara, dándole la espalda. Él continuó mirándola un instante. Después solo fue el sonido de las ropas al ponérselas.

(…)

Por supuesto. Ella era la que decidía, cómo, cuándo y dónde debía de montarla. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida. La mujer mandaba. Tú escuchabas y obedecías. Especialmente, cuando de satisfacerla sexualmente se trataba.

Su compradora parecía realmente capaz cuando hablaba con su amiga, pero cuando era ella la que tenía que afrontar el tema, se mostraba tan perdida como la otra. Ambas parecían haber hecho simplemente una locura. Y esa locura habían resultado ser ellos dos.

Pese a todo, aquello era mejor que estar sentado en esa dichosa cárcel de cristales, expuesto y condenado. Ellas les estaban dando lujo. Una cama con un colchón blando. Algo en lo que no había dormido desde años atrás. Recordaba con cierto anhelo la última vez, una de las últimas veces que fue libre.

El contacto de la ropa aunque molesto, era reconfortante. Siempre había escuchado a su vendedora reírse cada vez que lo miraba y alegar que la persona que lo comprara le gustaría tanto que querría tenerlo desnudo a todas horas. Sin embargo, su compradora le daba no solo un lugar donde dormir, si no ropa.

Aunque fuera un desastre ordenando su habitación, aunque la ropa estuviera tan por medio como los libros, cuadernos y hojas, aquello era asimilable comparado a la mierda donde había vivido ese tiempo atrás. Cuatro paredes más anchas, con calor, no iba a ser una mala idea.

—¿Ya estás listo?

La voz de la joven le hizo volver a la realidad. Continuaba de espaldas a él, con los brazos cruzados y pasaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, incómoda. El cabello había sido recogido en una coleta y caía sobre su espalda en pico hasta los riñones. Parecía suave y curioso el color.

—Sí— respondió antes de que sus ojos bajaran más allá de las puntas de su cabello.

Ella se volvió y le miró con aprobación. Extendió las manos para coger la ropa de él, tanto la usada como la sin usar y le dirigió una mirada de invitación. La siguió, confuso. Pensaba que iba a tenerlo ahí encerrado hasta que le dieran ganas de montarlo.

Dejó la ropa usada en el mismo cesto donde anteriormente había metido ropa de ella, viendo como la cesta se la tragaba y al parecer, se la llevaba a algún sitio. La otra, la cargó en sus brazos y caminaron por el pasillo hacia el armario que había indicado como el suyo y el de Naruto.

Abrió la puerta con la cadera y presionó un botón en la pared, iluminando el lugar. Ropa de mujer se mezclaba entre mantas y mantelería. Su compradora se detuvo frente a un cajón y le miró.

—Ábrelo, por favor.

Así lo hizo, acercándose a ella lo suficiente para que un ligero aroma a flores le llegara. Quizás fuera de la ropa. La vio dejar la ropa interior y calcetines dentro y luego alargó una mano hasta las perchas libres, colgando la ropa adecuadamente. Algo increíble, teniendo en cuenta cómo tenía su dormitorio momentos antes. Al finalizar, sonrió.

—Este lado será el tuyo y el otro de Naruto, ¿te parece bien, Hinata?

La susodicha había sido descubierta mientras salía del baño, dando un respingo y mirando hacia el interior, asintiendo.

—C-claro. Mañana no tengo clases, así que sacaré yo la ropa y demás para que ellos se sientan a gusto.

—Gracias— agradeció su Compradora sonriendo a su amiga. Esta se alejó al escuchar que Naruto la llamaba.

Por su nombre. Directamente. Con esa confianza. Pero es que Naruto siempre había sido lo opuesto a él. O, quizás debería realmente de hacerse a la idea de que su _compradora_ debía de ser _Sakura_ hasta en sus pensamientos*.

Quitándose esa idea de sus pensamientos, asintió cuando le indicó cómo abrir y cerrar el cierre si era necesario y luego la siguió al cuarto de baño. Cuando lo había visto la primera vez sintió un tremendo alivio. Estaba harto de esa forma tan horrible de tener que hacer sus necesidades. Pensar que podría sentarse como Dios manda y olvidarse del dichoso cubo, era casi como tener un orgasmo ahí mismo.

—A ver… creo que teníamos cepillos de dientes sin usar.

Durante un rato, la chica se dedicó a buscar cepillos de dientes, toallas y demás para él. Le invitó a darse una ducha cuando quisiera, y casi estuvo a punto de ceder. El deseo de volver a sentir el agua caliente caer por su cuerpo era a tal punto que sentía un cosquilleo por toda la piel. Pero había aprendido a abstenerse.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con su mirada, fija en la de él y arqueó una ceja, interrogativo.

—Los que valen tanto dinero como tú, dicen que sabéis hacer muchas más cosas. Odio hablar de este modo— añadió, chasqueando la lengua como si escupiera las palabras—. Pero, ¿puedo saber qué fue lo que te enseñaron?

Sasuke la observó durante un instante. ¿Odiaba hablar de él como si fuera mercancía?

—En la cama lo verás— soltó abrupto.

La escuchó gemir un suspiro y sacudir la cabeza.

—Aparte de dotes de cama. ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

—Ah.

Sasuke lo sopesó. Le habían dado clases de cultura para que tuviera comprensión. Le habían enseñado lo básico como matemáticas y lenguaje, tanto hablado como escrito. Los modales en una mesa y hasta a cocinar un poco, pero no demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para saber que la comida que le daban era una completa basura. Y como especial, todo había sido en cosas de cama.

Quizás el plus fuera que tuviera nociones de pelea. Pero no creía que fuera algo que ella debiera de saber.

—Nada especial realmente.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

—Supongo que todo tiene publicidad engañosa. Bueno, no importa. Al menos espero que no quemes la cocina si algún día decides hacer de comer.

Sasuke no pondría la mano en el fuego porque no.

(..)

Naruto estaba nervioso. Al contrario que a Sasuke, la chica que le había comprado era tan adorable y jodidamente dulce que tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Pero al parecer estaba siendo muy patán con ella. Pareciera que todo lo que habían enseñado hubiera desaparecido de su mente como por arte de magia, con simplemente tenerla a ella ahí.

Era como si algo encajara tan bien entre ellos que no necesitara recordarse de quién era. Pero a la vez, una barrera invisible le recordaba que no debía de hacer nada que a ella le preocupara.

Se había quedado esperando como un dichoso perro a que ella regresara, preocupado por lo que hubiera hecho. Sakura simplemente había dicho que tuviera paciencia. ¿Cómo iba a tenerla? No quería volver a ese lugar o peor, ir al matadero. Ya había experimentado lo que era tener un poco de libertad. Aquello estaba siendo como ponerte un caramelo delante para que luego él mismo lo echara todo por la borda.

La chica le mostró sus enseres personales para el aseo a una distancia prudente y sin que sus ojos apenas se encontraran. Quizás fuera por haber tocado antes sus cosas sin permiso lo que le había descolocado y por eso estaba enfadada. Él era un desconocido. Suyo, sí. Pero un desconocido.

¿Quizás también llegara a querer ponerle esa cosa extraña que llevaba colgando aquel tipo de su pene? Se veía realmente doloroso y las ganas de un castigo así, era… horripilante.

—Hinata— nombró.

Ella levantó la cara, sorprendida.

—Ah, no me diste permiso para llamarte así. — Cayó en la cuenta, rascándose la nuca—. Lo siento.

Ella negó y sus cabellos ondularon de una forma preciosa sobre su espalda y hombros.

—Puedes llamarme así, por favor— confirmó jugando con sus dedos en un acto de timidez.

Él sonrió, aliviado.

—Lo de antes… no tenía que coger tus cosas sin permiso. Lo siento también.

El rubor regresó todavía más brillante a las mejillas femeninas. Hinata levantó las manos, meneándolas en señal de negación.

—¡No, no! Fue culpa mía por dejar eso ahí. No era su lugar y… claro que tampoco tenía pensamiento de tener visita y… pues… después de usarlo… pues lo limpie y… Madre pura, ¿qué estoy diciendo? — se escandalizó abanicándose el rostro.

Naruto no había entendido absolutamente nada. Bueno, quizás lo único fue que ese objeto había sido utilizado. Nada más. Fuera lo que fuera. Aunque si lo pensaba, tenía una forma… ligeramente extraña y familiar.

—Hinata, Naruto. — La voz de Sakura llegó desde el otro lado, haciendo que su coompradora diera un respingo y asomara la cabeza—. Vamos a ver qué cenamos, no tardéis, ¿vale?

Hinata asintió y él solo alcanzó a escuchar comida. El estómago le rugió en demanda, como maravillado de haberse librado de estar en ayunas por el castigo. Además, la promesa de comida deliciosa por parte de ella todavía era un dulce más que aumentaba sus ganas de comer.

Cuando la joven entró, le sonrió.

—Voy a ayudar a Sakura con la cena, ponte cómodo mientras tanto. Tienes ropa en la bolsa. Luego la colocaremos en el armario.

Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió, dejándolo un instante, volviendo a entrar después.

—N-no tardes en venir.

Asintió, sonriente y esperó a que ella cerrara para dar un salto y estirarse cuan largo era. Libre. De algún modo, se sentía así.

Se cambió rápidamente de ropa y acudió junto al resto, frotándose los cabellos. Sasuke y su compradora ponían la mesa mientras la suya estaba inclinada en la cocina, trasteando entre cacerolas y demás. Al verle, le sonrió.

—¿Puedes alcanzarme la sal?

Asintió, alargando la mano para cogerla y, cuando se la entregó, fue como un electrizante roce en el que la sal casi termina dentro de la olla, de no ser por los reflejos de Sasuke, quien había ido a buscar servilletas al parecer.

—Tsk, Dobe. Hemos comido ya suficiente comida salada, ¿no crees?

Naruto sintió la chispa arder.

—¡Maldita sea, Teme, ya lo sé!

Sasuke dejó la sal sobre el pollo hornilla y luego miró hacia él con enfado. Ambos entendían perfectamente que el sabor de la comida era una completa basura en aquel lugar. Y ambas chicas parecían completamente dispuestas a hacerles sentir como en casa. Aunque en realidad, ambos hubieran sido comprados con fines de pura satisfacción. Al menos, los rumores de que nada más llegar a casa de tu compradora era tirarte en una cama para tan solo bombearte el sexo, no eran del todo ciertos. Tampoco les habían llevado en bolas para mostrar su nueva y reluciente compra de carne.

—Mira entonces lo que haces, Usuratonkachi— remarcó Uchiha clavando su oscura mirada en él.

Era una advertencia, pero a él le sentó como una patada en el trasero. Lo aferró del cuello de la sudadera, pegando su frente a la de él.

—¡Basta!

La voz llego desde la entrada la cocina. La compradora de Sasuke les miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos. Se volvió hacia Hinata, sorprendiéndose de que tuviera los ojos abiertos, escandalizada y hasta asustada.

—Es suficiente, chicos— repitió la mujer de cabellos rosas como advertencia.

Sasuke gruñó, pero dio un paso atrás. Naruto le soltó, frotándose los cabellos y esperando algún tipo de castigo. Miró a Hinata con las cejas inclinadas en una mueca de tristeza. Hinata suspiró y miró hacia la comida.

—Siéntate en la mesa— demandó y añadió—: por favor.

Pese a todo, aquel no era el castigo que había creído que recibiría. Pero arrastró los pies hasta la mesa, sentándose frente a Sasuke, quien sufrió el mismo tipo de castigo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de "esto no se queda aquí", pero guardaron sus puestos. No era plan de tentar al diablo.

(…)

Hinata se lamió el inferior tras probar la comida, mirando hacia Sakura preocupada, quien revisaba que ambos hombres hubieran obedecido y no se estuvieran tirando los cuchillos a la cabeza. Cuando regresó, la escuchó suspirar y cruzarse de brazos.

—Son como cachorros que hubiéramos comprado, Hinata.

La muchacha la miró en súplica. Sakura se disculpó, consciente de lo mucho que odiaba Hinata la venta y compra de los animales. Algo en lo que empezaba a ser fuerte el hecho de comprar personas. Era cierto. Algo que la habían enseñado desde niña, una cosa que estaba bien para el mundo que regía en ese momento. Pero viendo las caras de sorpresa de Naruto y las cosas que se habían perdido, empezaba a pensar que había hecho algo sumamente horrible.

Pero los ideales de su gobierno… las vidas de tantas mujeres… las drásticas noticias… el hecho del pasado…

—Seguro que están nerviosos por ser el primer día— opinó—. Tú misma has dicho que tenemos que pensar que son hombres. Los hombres son violentos de por sí.

Sakura la miró, como si estuviera sopesando eso. Sin embargo, no atisbó ningún rastro de miedo o angustia, si no más bien, curiosidad. Su amiga parecía haber despertado un viejo instinto de mujer en ella que Hinata no sabía si poseía.

—No todos tienen por qué ser así. Muchos hombres famosos por ejemplo…

—Casi todos gracias a guerras— intervino pasándole el platillo para que probara la comida—. ¿Recuerdas?

Sakura rodó los ojos, llevándose el platillo a los labios y después entregándoselo.

—Perfecto— puntuó, luego siguió—. Se me olvidaba que tú eras de historia y yo de cuerpos humanos. Pero dado a mis estudios, puedo decirte que muchos hombres de ese tipo, en sus historias que dejaron atrás, la gran mayoría serían improbables por su cuerpo. Su naturaleza humana no les habría permitido hacer equis cosas.

—Pero eso no quita que tengamos a… dos Pitbull peleándose en nuestra cocina o nuestra mesa de comedor.

Sakura sonrió entre dientes.

—¿Tienes miedo, Hinata?

Hinata pareció sorprendida.

Si lo pensaba, realmente Naruto no le había dado miedo en ningún momento exactamente. Se había sentido nerviosa y preocupada cuando les vio discutir. Nunca había visto a dos hombres en ello y la sorpresa fue inmediata. No sabía qué hacer, hasta que Sakura intervino. Pero miedo… no.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te coma? — canturreó la chica dejando los platos y ayudándola a servir. Hinata enrojeció e hizo un mohín.

—Sea como sea que se haga eso, no— expresó con pura inocencia—. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Pareces ansiosa en… algo.

Sakura la miró fijamente, deteniendo el plato que estaba por ofrecerle en el aire.

—¿Te digo la verdad, Hinata? — La susodicha asintió—. Tengo un cosquilleo extraño en la barriga desde que lo he visto. Y por lo que más quieras, no me digas que son gases. Estando aquí contigo no los siento. Solo con él. Es algo… como de necesidad. No sé explicarlo— bufó, entregándole por fin el plato.

Hinata lo relleno, pensativa. Ella no había sentido eso con Naruto. No es que no pensara que era atractivo. Demonios, era un puro bombón, pero algo faltaba. O quizás es que la que fallaba era ella.

Si le había costado mucho usar el consolador… ¿cómo iba a asegurarse de que su hombre estuviera complacido? ¿Y si ella no llegaba a sentir ese cosquilleo que decía Sakura y aseguraba que no eran gases?

Cogió los dos platos que le correspondía y siguió a Sakura, con sus dudas y todo, al salón. Sasuke y Naruto estaban ambos cruzados de brazos y mirando a otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando la comida apareció, ambos parecieron confusos y sorprendidos.

—¿Qué… es? — cuestionó Naruto.

—Cocido— respondió Hinata sorprendida—. Es algo caliente y típico en navidad para calentar el cuerpo.

Le puso el plato frente a él y se sentó. Sakura hizo el mismo gesto con Sasuke que parecía perplejo. Empezó a pensar si sería una terrible cocinera como para que ellos vieran de esa forma su comida. Sakura era de las que en la cocina tendían a errar, pero siempre se comía con gusto todo lo que ella cocinaba.

Escuchó un sollozo extinguido junto a ella, fijándose en el hombre a su lado. Naruto miraba su plato como si estuviera viendo un objeto que no debiese de tocar. Tenso, con las manos aferrando cada lado de la silla y tragando, como si babear no fuera suficiente. Se fijo en que el moreno tenía el mismo dilema e intercambió una mirada con Sakura.

—¿No os enseñaron a comer?

—Eso lo aprendemos de nuestros padres— gruñó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del plato.

—El problema es: ¿Cómo queréis que lo comamos? — cuestionó Naruto mirándolas.

Clavó la mirada en ella, penetrante, profunda y azulada. Hinata sintió algo extraño dentro de ella y alerta, buscó la mirada de Sakura, preguntándose si sería lo mismo que ella sentía.

—¿Cómo? — repitió Sakura enarcando las dejas—. Tenéis cubiertos y manos.

Hinata se afano en asentir.

—Exacto. Comer con naturalidad.

Ambos chicos continuaron mirándolas con atención, como si esperasen algo más.

—¿No queréis que comamos encima de vosotras o cosas así? — inquirió Sasuke.

Hinata dio un bote en la silla y miró hacia Naruto casi como si deseara que ni él mismo estuviera pensando en eso. Pero la mirada que le devolvió era claramente de que ansiaba una respuesta. Y estaba segura de que si le pedía que comiera la comida de su vientre, o de sus mismos pies, él lo haría.

—¡En el plato! ¡En el plato! — jadeó angustiada, con los colores subiéndole al rostro por su ardida imaginación—. ¡Por favor!

Finalmente, ambos asintieron y con una elegancia que no esperaba que tuvieran, comieron en silencio. Sakura y ella se miraron azoradas y descubrió así que su compañera de piso había llegado a imaginar del mismo modo que ella una situación la mar de vergonzosa.

Justo cuando terminaban de comer, las campanas de la catedral resonaron y una pequeña canción navideña llegó desde el pasillo. Las luces tintinearon un instante y después, todo fue silencio.

—Ha terminado la hora libre— suspiró Sakura echándose hacia atrás en la silla—. Los hombres deben de regresar a sus casas. Por otro lado— los miró a todos y sonrió—, feliz navidad.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Feliz navidad, chicos— felicitó.

Ambos chicos la miraron perpleja, sin comprender, pero aún así, respondieron. Al parecer, la navidad ya no significaba nada para ellos.

Sakura se levantó y miró hacia Hinata.

—Es mi turno. Anda, ves a descansar.

—Pero tú mañana tienes que ir a clases y yo no— objetó preocupada. Sakura sacudió una mano.

—Con Sasuke aquí será más rápido. Anda ve. Todavía tienes que terminar de acomodar a Naruto, ¿verdad?

Asintió, mirando de reojo al chico, que las miraba sin comprender, excepto que Sasuke iba a tener que recoger y eso pareció divertirle, ganándose una mirada punzante del moreno como respuesta.

Se levantó y tras hacer una leve reverencia, casi tuvo que tirar de Naruto para que la discusión entre ambos no aumentara, llevándoselo hasta el pasillo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? — cuestionó Naruto mientras la seguía.

—Prepararnos para dormir. Mañana nos queda un día bastante largo… y seguramente agotador y…

Él la retuvo repentinamente, sujetándola del codo y haciendo que le mirase. Sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

—Me refiero ahora mismo. ¿Necesitas de mí? — inquirió.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le detenía en la garganta. Enrojeció y tragó. La mano de él le ardía ahí donde la tocaba y el aliento parecía haber olvidado que tenía refugio en sus pulmones.

Se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

—Vamos a dormir. Dormir normalmente— recalcó—. Yo… no necesito un hombre…. Ahora mismo.

Balbuceó eso último, con las palabras entorpeciéndose en su boca. Inquieta, esperó mientras él parecía estudiarla y, con suavidad, la liberó finalmente, dejando que pasara antes que ella a la habitación.

Hinata recogió su pijama de debajo de la almohada y le miró azorada.

—Iré al baño, ya vuelvo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, salió corriendo, entrando y echándose agua al instante. Si las preguntas iban a ser de ese tipo frecuentemente, dudaba que su corazón pudiera sostenerlas.

 _No necesito un hombre…_

Bueno, eso creía que era cierto y que había sido claro, pero…

 _Ahora mismo._

Eso ya no ayudaba tanto. Había dejado las puertas abiertas a un probable futuro. Pero esa condenada regla traía consigo ese dilema. La pregunta era: ¿Cuándo necesitaba un hombre tener sexo?

Porque eso nadie se lo había enseñado nunca, teniendo los valores masculinos como algo que debían de ver siempre inferiormente y nunca más cerca de lo necesario a la reproducción. Se preguntó si Sakura tendría una idea acerca del tema o si su compañero le haría la misma pregunta.

Agitada, se dio prisa en prepararse y salió, tirándose de los pliegues del pijama y preguntándose cómo demonios iba a encarar al rubio. Pero para su sorpresa, cuando entró, se lo encontró todo espatarrado en la cama y roncando, completamente feliz. Como si hiciera años que no durmiera.

Y quizás era así…

(..)

Una vez todo listo, ambos habían pasado a la habitación. Tras que Hinata saliera, ella se había ido a cambiar de ropa rápidamente y cuando regresó, se lo encontró inclinado sobre sus bocetos para la tesis. Justamente, sobre uno en que había tenido que dibujar la parte superior de un hombre, a imaginación.

Mirar sus tesis era volver a sentirse aburrida. Y lo peor de todo era tener clases después del día de navidad. Mientras todos estaban divirtiéndose, riendo por ahí, ella tendría que estar hincando codos en una clase de anatomía humana.

Por un lado, le preocupaba dejar sola a Hinata con ellos, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de ir a clases.

Aferró su mochila y se acercó, empezando a meter cosas cuando él se retiró y desvió su atención hasta la estantería repleta de novelas románticas, algunas, nada aptas para menores. Le vio escoger una del montón y se preparó para verle hacer una mueca de desagrado mientras la volvía a colocar. Sin embargo, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su cama, pasando las páginas lentamente mientras ella recogía. Cuando terminó, ya iba por la quinta y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¿Esto quieres hacer? — cuestionó mirándola. Sakura le miró sin comprender.

Se acercó para poder leer y sujetó el libro mientras leía.

" _Mientras que su lengua perfilaba cada parte de su sexo y sucumbía a las sensaciones del placer minúsculo otorgado por tal travesura en su intimidad, apretó sus labios alrededor de su pene y con su lengua, acaricio en zona circular mientras su boca chupaba y sus dedos apretaban sus testículos con fuerza, cada vez más dolorosa, notando que aquella clase de dolor era agradable para él, hasta el punto en que su simiente rebotó sin previo aviso contra su boca"._

Sakura cerró el libro de golpe, tensa como un resorte. ¿Qué clase de libros había estado leyendo hasta ahora? Le miró de reojo mientras posaba sus labios sobre el lomo del libro, avergonzada.

—¿Te gustaría hacer esas cosas? — contrarrestó apurada.

Él la miró fijamente y suspiró.

—Eres tú la que me ha comprado, ¿recuerdas? — indicó con un gruñido—. Tú dices: Cómemelo. Eso es lo que tendré que hacer.

Sakura sintió temblor en las piernas y la loca idea de pedírselo. Pero sacudió la cabeza y dejó el libro en la estantería, con la promesa de deshacerse de esos libros. Al menos, meterlos en una caja. Respiró ruidosamente por la nariz, sintiendo aquella sensación de nuevo en el vientre, bajando hacia su sexo, caliente.

—Mejor vamos a dormir. No comeremos nada hasta el desayuno. Vamos, Sasuke*.

Movió las manos, nerviosa y esperó a que subiera a la cama para hacer lo propio en la suya. Conectó el móvil para la alarma y luego miró hacia las tablas de la parte superior de la litera, donde se ahuecaban ahí donde estaba el acostado.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, sopesó lo que había hecho. Todos los ahorros de su vida estaban yendo a parar a él.

Antes lo había calificado como haber comprado unos cachorros. Ahora empezaba a ver que eso no era exactamente así. Se había agenciado un hombre, totalmente dispuesto a hacer las cosas que aparecían en sus novelas románticas.

Y joder. Cada vez estaba más dispuesta a ello.

A completar su locura.

—Sasuke.

—¿Mhn? 

—Bienvenido a casa.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

*Se refiere a pensar en Sakura como Sakura y no como "su compradora". Si os fijáis, él la cataloga como eso, de ahí su duda.

*Aquí Sakura llama Sasuke, por su nombre completo y no por el kun que la caracteriza al ser un AU.


	3. Manazas

**Notas de autora:**

 _¡Wa! Se acabó. He luchado con este capítulo desde que el principio. Primero cuando casi estoy por terminarlo el archivo se volvió corrupto. Después, no encontraba una información que necesitaba y tuve que cambiar el tema (en lugar de litera iba a ser otra cosa). Y para remate, no recordaba nada del anterior capítulo (el corrupto), así que tuve que revisarlo varias veces para ver que no me dejo nada de la trama.  
_

* * *

º **Amor vendido** º

* * *

º.º **Manazas** º.º

 _El miedo de que me abandones es tan grande que temo perderme a mí mismo._

 _No me dejes caer en la oscuridad._

* * *

Sasuke despertó de un salto en la cama al mismo tiempo que la alarma sonaba. Por un instante, no comprendió donde estaba. De dónde provenía el calor que sentía, la comodidad y la ropa que llevaba encima. Luego, una cabeza rosada apareció por el lado de la cama y una mujer bostezó junto a él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella le miró con sorpresa, como si intentara al igual que él, recordar qué hacía ahí.

Cuando lo hizo, le sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Sasuke— se disculpó—. Te desperté. Puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres. He de ir a clases, así que te quedarás con Hinata el día de hoy. Hazle caso. ¿De acuerdo?

Dio unos toques sobre su manta y se volvió para recogerse el cabello en una horquilla azul. Recogió sus cosas y salió.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas en una habitación, sin cadenas, sin miradas… libre.

Se sentó en la litera tras quitarse las mantas y se quedó un momento con las piernas colgando. Desde su altura, podía ver la ventana. Mujeres que empezaban a despertar. Hombres que ya las acompañaban. Alguna que otra que parecía borracha y era cargado por su compra.

Sakura salió del edificio y desde su posición, pudo verla. Esperó a que el "vigilante" pasara por ella y después, se estiró y bostezó. Tras sonreír, continuó hacia delante. No tardó mucho en perderse entre la gente.

Saltó al suelo con agilidad y miró a su alrededor. No quedaban objetos sobre el escritorio. La cama de Sakura estaba sin hacer como la suya propia. La ropa había desaparecido dentro del cesto misterioso.

La moqueta le cosquilleó los pies desnudos y fue una sensación agradable. Ya no tenía que pisar paja mojada con las duchas esporádicas y sus propios fluidos. Dentro del desorden que podía ser su compradora, aquello era agradable.

Caminó hacia la puerta, deteniéndose antes de posar sus dedos.

Ella había dicho que se portara bien. Que obedeciera a Hinata. Una orden era una orden. Pero necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro. Buscó un cubo o algo.

Entonces, escuchó la voz de la mujer tras la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con ella de bruces.

—Ah, buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Dormiste bien? — cuestionó.

Él asintió y miró hacia el pasillo mientras tragaba. Hinata sonrió.

—Perdona, seguro que quieres usar el baño. — Él asintió—. Ves. Ves.

Y así lo hizo, echando a correr.

—

.

Hinata miró de nuevo hacia el interior de su dormitorio antes de cerrar la puerta. Naruto dormía a pierna suelta en la litera, con una pierna sobresaliendo por un lado, la ropa liada de cualquier forma sobre sí mismo y roncaba. En realidad, Hinata se había despertado más temprano de lo usual precisamente por sus ronquidos. Pero pese a todo, al ver su cara durmiente, fue como ver a un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Decidió dejarlo dormir más en su primera noche de libertad.

Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en darles un desayuno que les diera fuerza. Iba a necesitarles. O al menos, iba a necesitar su fuerza y, para no negarlo, su altura. Ambos hombres eran altos y musculosos. Podrían cargar perfectamente cajas y demás.

Se remangó el cabello y las mangas y empezó a cocinar.

Unos minutos después, Sasuke apareció en la cocina y la miraba tan fijamente que temió cortarse.

—¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke? — cuestionó.

Él negó. Hinata se sintió intranquila.

—Puedes dormir un poco más si lo deseas.

—No, gracias— negó descartándolo.

Continuó observándola en el trascurso de preparar el desayuno y hasta que no lo envió a poner la mesa, no se apartó. Hinata recordó cómo los habían relacionado con unos cachorros. Sonrió para sus adentros y asomó la cabeza para poder verle, pillándole curioseando el mando de la televisión.

—Sasuke, ¿puedes ir a despertar a Naruto? El desayuno ya está listo.

El moreno cabeceó una afirmación y tras dejar el mando nuevamente sobre la mesita de café, caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación. Hinata pudo verle entrar sin llamar si quiera y al girarse, escuchó un grito de sorpresa seguido de un golpe.

Corrió hacia ellos, pálida.

¿Se estarían peleando de nuevo?

—

.

Naruto se frotaba la cabeza con sus manos. Se había despertado asustado al primer llamado de Uchiha. Su cabeza dio de lleno contra el techo, demasiado bajo para él y una litera. El sonido fue tan doloroso como parecía contra su cabeza. Sasuke se quedó ahí de pie, mirándole cual perro que se busca la cola.

Estaba a punto de insultarle cuando Hinata apareció. Con su carita llena de preocupación y sorpresa a la vez. Su boca se abrió en forma de una o perfecta cuando le vio.

—Cielos. ¿Estás bien?

Se puso de puntillas para poder ver mejor por encima de las barras de seguridad de la litera y alargó una mano. Naruto se la apretó suavemente entre sus dedos antes de saltar de la cama.

—Estoy bien. Créeme cuando te digo que hemos recibido peores golpes.

Por la mirada que Sasuke puso comprendió que estaba recordando. Aquellos momentos en que el cuero contra su piel marcaba un camino de heridas rojizas y moratones. Cuando pasaron a ser hombres de lujo, los golpes cesaron, pero llegó el agua.

La mano de Hinata tembló dentro de la suya antes de apartarse lentamente. La chica miraba la cama con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos que buscar camas adecuadas.

Naruto enarcó una ceja.

—¿De matrimonio?

La chica enrojeció de una forma adorable. Tartamudeó y se volvió sobre sus pasos. Sasuke suspiró.

—¿Qué dijo? — cuestionó confuso.

Uchiha le dio una palmada en la nuca que él protestó al volver el dolor de cabeza.

—Que vayamos a desayunar, Dobe.

Naruto asintió y arrastrando los pies, siguió al otro hasta el salón donde la mesa y la comida esperaban para él. Con las mejillas enrojecidas de felicidad y hambre, se sentó en la mesa para disfrutar del manjar. Solo una silla permanecía vacia.

A él no le importó en demasía.

—

.

Después de desayunar y tras vestirse y acicalarse, Hinata los esperaba en el pasillo con las mangas remangadas y una sonrisa en los labios. Señaló hacia la entrada donde diez cajas de cartón esperaban junto a la puerta. En cinco de ellas estaba su nombre y apellido plasmados junto a su número de identificación. Las cinco otras tenían el mismo rótulo pero con el nombre de Naruto plasmado en él y en letras pequeñas, el nombre de Hinata más su dirección.

En las suyas, las de Sakura, su compradora.

—Ya han llegado. Pero antes de empezar a sacar nada. Colocaremos el armario. ¿Quién de los dos es más alto?

Ambos se miraron y arquearon una ceja.

—Yo— respondió levantando una mano.

Naruto hizo un gesto con el labio y siseó.

—Solo por tres centímetros, maldito Teme.

Sasuke levantó el mentón. Tres centímetros o no, era más alto. Naruto sonrió perversamente.

—Puedes ser todo lo alto que quieras. Pero sabes que para una mujer siempre será más importante lo que tienes entre las piernas.

Hinata soltó un gritito que resultó ser el nombre del Uzumaki. Naruto se tensó a su lado, tieso como un hierro y mirándola en espera de su castigo. La mujer se había puesto como un tomate y se pellizcaba las mejillas completamente aturdida.

—Tú, al armario. — Lo señaló mientras carraspeaba—. Y Naruto… tú desmontarás la litera de nuestro cuarto. Vamos, vamos.

Hinata rodó los ojos avergonzada mientras se giraba para frotarse el rostro con ambas manos. Sasuke se encaminó al armario sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria. Le habían educado para tan solo prestar atención a su compradora. Era Naruto quien tenía que percatarse de que según qué, haría que su dueña muriera de un ataque al corazón.

Desde luego, eso sería complicado. Naruto podía estar a un pie del matadero a ese paso.

Hinata regresó con varias cajas vacías que dejó a su lado.

—¿Te importa ir metiendo las mantas de ahí arriba aquí? No tardaré. Quiero hacer una compra por internet.

Sasuke asintió y la vio salir en dirección al salón. Alargó las manos para coger las mantas y una a una, las metió en las cajas. Naruto asomó un rato después la cabeza por la puerta, metiéndose con él y hablando en susurros.

—Oye, oye— murmuró. Sasuke solo gruñó mientras cerraba una caja completa—. ¿Crees que Hinata me devuelva?

Levantó la mirada hacia él, arqueando una ceja.

—Creo que se está arrepintiendo de comprarme.

—Yo lo haría— sentenció para molesta de Uzumaki.

—Lo digo en serio, Teme.

Uchiha aferró una manta que tiró dentro de una caja. Clavó la mirada en él a continuación.

—¿Qué te hace creer que yo no?

—

.

Hinata no podía creerlo. La rapidez con la que la base de datos de su ficha personal había sido actualizada era su quebradero de cabeza en ese momento. Con la mirada fija en la pantalla, no podía creer que aquellos datos ya estuvieran bajo su barra de "Datos importantes".

Y bajo estos, el nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, su edad, su rango de valía como macho, su grupo sanguíneo, su capacidad para fecundar y mil cosas más, estaban ya apuntados.

Todo aquello estaba bien. Era bueno que tuvieran conciencia de dónde estaba un espécimen de hombre catalogado como para ser capaz de crear un regimiento de minis rubios adorables que fueran sus hijos. Pero a Hinata le molestaba en otra tarea.

Comprar una dichosa cama.

Al introducir los datos de su nueva adquisición, había pasado de ser soltera, a ser "Ama". Con lo cual, todas las cosas habían cambiado. Ya tenía citas preparadas para un ginecólogo. Citas para reuniones sociales con otras dueñas. Y cada cosa que implicara intimidad, venía con apartado doble. Incluso los anuncios de internet pasaron de ser de macramé a ser consoladores múltiples incluso.

Aturdida, se frotó las sienes. Lo mejor sería avisar a Naruto y detenerle en desmontar la cama. Podría encontrar otro método de evitar que el rubio se dejara los sesos contra el techo.

Como si mala suerte estuviera en su contra, el sonoro ruido de tablas romperse la estremeció. Se levantó de golpe y corrió pasillo adentro, rezando porque no fuera lo que creía.

Pero sí era. Naruto estaba desmontado la litera, sí. Pero a base de arrancar las maderas. Había quitado los colchones y de algún modo, roto las vigas. La cama era un completo desastre.

—Oh, no. Naruto— murmuró pálida—. ¿Por qué has roto la cama?

Naruto le devolvió la mirada sin comprender.

—Tu dijiste que la desmontara, Hinata— explicó.

Sasuke apareció tras ella y se asomó. Al ver el desastre se golpeó la frente.

—Que la desmontarás, Dobe. No que la rompieras.

—¿Qué? — exclamó Uzumaki poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¡Eso hice! ¿O es que conoces otro método, Teme?

Hinata se agachó para coger uno de los trozos de madera. Algo brillante sostenía la unión entre ambos trozos de madera.

—Existe algo que se llama bisagra, Usuratonkachi— puntualizó Sasuke señalando la mano de Hinata con la mano.

Naruto miró con espantó el trozo. Retrocedió y como un gato asustado que no sabe dónde meterse, clavó la mirada en Hinata.

La chica suspiró y dejó caer el trozo, dándole la espalda.

—Por favor, recoger todo y terminar.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Ella regresó al ordenador. En la parte donde la oferta de una cama de matrimonio todavía brillaba en la pantalla, apretó el botón para llevarla al carrito de la compra.

—

.

Estaba harta de tantos problemas con la universidad. Sus horas se habían alargado de más y no veía el momento de llegar al edificio que era su hogar para deshacerse de todo hasta el siguiente turno de clase. Después de navidad ir a clases era como tirarse en paracaídas sin él.

Las profesoras eran las típicas viejas amargadas que no disfrutaban de las fiestas y desde luego, jamás habían comprado un macho o conocido algo de él más que sus padres. Y aún así, Sakura estaba segura de que fueron criadas con un tubo de esperma en vez de carnalmente.

Parecían viejas avinagradas y aliñadas con el peor vinagre del mundo. Rancias y secas.

Se había detenido para comprar algo de comida para Hinata y ella justo cuando recordó que ahora, eran dos más. Sin saber exactamente qué gustos tendrían, había querido llevar un poco de todo, pero su tarjeta de crédito estaba vetada a solo tres personas. Ella, Hinata y Sasuke.

Con espanto, había tenido que comprar comida de más para ella para usarla con el rubio macho de Hinata. La mujer había hecho la vista gorda, conociendo sus intenciones y facilitó la compra. Aún incluso intentó que su compañero masculino le llevara las compras. Sakura lo denegó y huyó antes de que empezara a preguntarle qué tal funcionaba su hombre.

Sintiendo las mejillas arder, corrió hasta la entrada y dejó que el sensor leyera su retina para subir por las escaleras y llamar al timbre. Junto a la puerta, estaban restos de lo que parecía ser una cama. Por un instante, la idea de que Naruto o Sasuke se hubieran peleado la espantó, pero al ver a Hinata abrirle la puerta, suspiró algo aliviada hasta que se fijó en su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — cuestionó mientras entraba.

Hinata le cogió las bolsas para que pudiera quitarse el abrigo.

—Digamos que… un atentado contra una cama— dulcificó Hinata encogiéndose de hombros—. He tenido que… comprar una cama de matrimonio. Naruto ha roto la litera.

Sakura la miró con espanto y buscó con la vista a ambos chicos. Sasuke giraba justo en ese momento la esquina del pasillo, cargando dos cajas para dejarlas justo a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron y de nuevo, aquella sensación extraña hacia él se ahincó en su vientre.

—¿Va todo bien? — inquirió.

Sasuke asintió y alargó las manos para coger las bolsas que Hinata sostenía y tras olisquear por encima, las llevó a la cocina por deducción. Sakura miró hacia Hinata y esta sonrió.

—Es un buen chico. Me ha ayudado mucho— aseguró—. Tenemos todo el armario ya montado. Hasta sus cosas. Trajeron cinco cajas para cada uno. Luego miras a ver si te parece bien.

—Estando bajo tus manos, seguro que sí— felicitó besándole la mejilla. Hinata se ruborizó y dio un respingo al escucharse un quejido proveniente del pasillo.

—Ay, Dios— masculló Hyûga corriendo hacia el lugar.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada y tras asomarse un poco, pudo ver cómo tomaba el dedo de la mano de su macho y lo guiaba hacia el botiquín, haciéndole meter la mano dentro del agujero de sanidad para curarse. Naruto estaba tenso y dio un respingo al notar, seguramente, el famoso spray que ahogaba los dolores. En su otra mano, sujetaba un martillo, así que claramente, había sido un mal cálculo de distancias.

Se volvió hacia la cocina y nada más entrar, se encontró a Sasuke sacando las cosas del interior de las bolsas. Se acercó para ayudarle y sacar los enseres para la mesa.

—Gracias por el trabajo— susurró al coger una bolsa para doblarla. Él enarcó una ceja interrogativo—. Por ayudar a Hinata con las cosas mientras estaba en clase.

—Tú lo ordenaste— aclaró cogiendo las servilletas y los palillos para ir al salón.

Sakura se quedó mirando la pared mientras repetía sus palabras. Le siguió con los platos y los vasos.

—¿Siempre va a ser así? — cuestionó.

Sasuke le sujetó los vasos y empezó a ponerlos mientras ella hacía lo propio con los platos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A esto. Yo te doy órdenes y las cumples. No vas a dar tu opinión ni hacer lo que quieras especialmente. Parece que sigues entre esos cristales.

Sasuke se puso rígido, levantando el mentón hasta que Sakura casi tuvo que echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—Te recuerdo que solo soy un perro comprado. He de obedecer lo que quiera mi dueña.

—¡No eres un…!— Cerró la boca con fuerza. Sus ojos clavados en él y pese a su gesto altivo, sus ojos esperaban un castigo. Sakura dejó el último plato y pasó de largo de Hinata y Naruto, quienes miraban la escena con incredulidad. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara, exclamó: — ¡No comeré!

Una hora más tarde, Hinata y un plato de comida aparecieron por la puerta. Sakura suspiró al verla y entendió que sus cejas fruncidas en preocupación y la puerta cerrada tras ella no aceptarían una negativa para hablar.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta de hambre y que la comida sabía más deliciosa cuando alguien te la llevaba en medio de una crisis emocional.

—Supongo que de vivir conmigo se te han pegado muchas cosas, Sakura— murmuró Hinata metiéndole unos mechones tras la oreja. Sakura solo masticó con más fuerza su carne y asintió—. Escuché las palabras de Sasuke. Naruto también las dice. Parece que se las quemaron con fuego en la mente. Para ellos todo esto es… confuso y nuevo. Si le hubieras visto arreglar el armario sin rechistar, coger las cajas pesadas y ayudarme con Naruto…

Sakura tragó.

—¿Has tenido problemas con Naruto?

Hinata asintió, luego negó. Se frotó el ceño y las sienes y se encogió de hombros.

—No sé bien si llamarlo problema. Es que… quizás no me expreso bien. Muero de vergüenza cada vez que lo tengo delante, Sakura— confesó abanicándose la cara—. Solo pensar lo que se espera que tengo que hacer con él… ¿Has revisado tus datos online?

Sakura negó pero señaló su cartera.

—Ahora tengo un tope de compra. Solo puedo comprar cosas para ti, para mí y Sasuke. Casi no puedo traer comida para Naruto con mi tarjeta. ¿Por qué? ¿Debería de mirarlo?

Hinata asintió, incitándola a hacerlo.

Sakura dejó el plato a un lado y mientras sacaba comida de su muela con la lengua, sacó su móvil para entrar en su base de datos.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué tengo cita con mi ginecóloga el día siete a las diez?

Hinata movió las manos desesperada.

—Ahí esta— murmuró con la vergüenza anidándose en sus mejillas—. Yo también tengo cita. El mismo día, diez minutos después. Ellos creen que los hemos comprado para eso.

Sakura lo sopesó. Continuó mirando sus datos.

—Es lo obvio, seguramente. Lo que se espera de esto. Tendremos que ir y abrirnos de piernas para demostrar que no todo es sexo y brutalidad con ellos.

Hinata asintió ante sus palabras, tocándose los labios. Si Sakura no la conociera, ese gesto podría habérsele pasado por alto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hinata dio un respingo.

—Estaba pensando en eso último. Lo de la brutalidad… creo que el mío sí tiene mucha de eso. Se ha cargado una litera a base de arrancarla. Con bisagras y todo, Sakura. Ha sido bestial.

—Ya he visto los trozos junto a la puerta— recordó mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Qué le dijiste que hiciera?

—Que _desmontara_ la cama. Estoy segura.

Sakura suspiró.

—Creo que vamos a necesitar mucha más paciencia de la que creía.

—¿Y si no podemos hacernos con ellos? ¿Tendríamos que…?

—Me niego.

Sakura se puso en pie y apretó los puños.

—Me niego rotundamente a ello. ¿Enviarlos al matadero? No. Además, ambos son de buena casa. Estoy segura que tras torturarlos de alguna cruel forma volverían a ponerlos tras un espejo. ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?

Hinata negó y la imitó jugando con sus dedos.

—Aparte de mi primo, nunca tuve contacto con hombres. Estoy verdaderamente perdida. Más que miedo… ¿quizás no le di la orden adecuada? ¿Será realmente malo tenerlos sin… tener sexo?

Ante esta pregunta Hinata se ruborizó de aquella forma que ansiabas morder sus mejillas. Sakura lo sopesó durante un instante, suspiró y poniéndose una mano en la cadera, levantó su móvil hacia ella.

—Tendremos que pedir consejo. Solo ellos pueden dárnoslo…

Hinata miró la pantalla sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Tragó y cogió aire con un gemido de dolor.

—

.

Naruto miró impaciente hacia el pasillo mientras secaba el plato. Hinata los había dejado con la orden de recoger la cocina y la mesa. Era el tercer plato que tenía en sus manos y esperaba que no se rompiera con los dos anteriores, pero es que estaba más preocupado por lo que pasaba entre aquellas dos féminas que en las tareas del hogar.

Sasuke lo miraba de reojo en el fregadero, estropajo en mano y delantal en la cintura. Uzumaki se había reído un buen rato, hasta que frito de tantas risas, Uchiha decidió recordarle que su cuello estaba pendiente de una Soga. Si Hinata llegaba a la conclusión de expulsarle, el destino que le esperaba era…

Negó con la cabeza, no queriendo pensar si quiera en eso.

—Oye, Teme. ¿Qué crees que estén hablando? ¿Mi expulsión?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y cerró el grifo, quitándole el plato antes de que terminara convertido en más porcelana destrozada. Naruto se puso las manos tras la cabeza, inquieto.

—Estas chicas son buenas. Aunque tú también has hecho enfadar a tu compradora. ¿Por qué?

Uchiha pareció sopesarlo. A veces, sacarle algo a ese chico era más difícil que sacarte una astilla de la muñeca. Naruto temía por su cuello y estaba histérico perdido. Sasuke, aunque sus cojones pendieran de una palabra femenina, estaba como si nada.

La puerta se abrió en el pasillo y Naruto casi dio un respingo. Sasuke le dio con el trapo y tras dejarlo colgado, ambos salieron para encontrarse con ellas. Hinata caminaba tras la mujer de cabellos rosas, arrastrando los pies en una lentitud que fue insoportable para él.

Tanto, que terminó corriendo hacia ella y escuchándola emitir un gritito de sorpresa, la secuestró hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta tras él, dejándola con suavidad en el suelo. Hinata retrocedió rápidamente, bajándose las ropas que por su agarre se habían subido hasta el comienzo de sus senos. Un vientre blanquecino con un ombligo adorable que…

Sacudió la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos.

—Hinata— nombró moviendo las manos nervioso—. Sé que no he sido el mejor chico, pero he sido algo torpe arrancando la litera en vez de quitado las bisagras esas. Pero… de verdad, que no lo hice queriendo, ttebayo— masculló.

Hinata parpadeó mientras detenía sus pasos. Naruto hizo una reverencia y luego la miró fijamente.

—¿Vas a… devolverme?

La joven le miró espantada, negando con la cabeza y manos. Sus cabellos moviéndose al compás de sus movimientos.

—No, no. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? — exclamó.

—He metido demasiado la pata.

Señaló el hueco vacío de la cama y resbaló por la puerta, suspirando. Apoyó las muñecas sobre sus rodillas y apretó los puños, temblando. Él no era de sentir miedo. De echarse atrás. Pero la sola idea de ir a ese oscuro lugar… le aterraba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… hasta que sintió la suave mano sobre su cabeza. Al abrirlos, descubrió a Hinata de cuclillas frente a él, sonriendo mientras sus dedos le acariciaban como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

—No voy a abandonarte. Ni a revenderte ni a llevarte a ese lugar horrible, Naruto. Tú…— tragó y sus mejillas se incendiaron con el rubor—, tú eres mío.

—

.

Sakura suspiró y se apoyó contra la nevera mientras le veía terminar de fregar. Espaldas anchas y una altura considerable. Podía pensar en muchas cosas incómodas para su necesidad de él. Pero había algo que impedía del todo comprender la situación.

Era ilógico pensar que se había gastado un gran dineral para tirarlo por la borda y tampoco podía enfadarse por algo que les habían inculcado desde niños.

Se acercó a él ante una duda y levantó su camiseta por la espalda. Él se quedó quieto, con el estropajo en la mano y la mirada clavada en la pared. Sakura pasó los dedos por su espalda. Ni una sola marca.

—Imagino que os hicieron muchas cosas. Muchas dolorosas. Pero se cuidaron de que no dejaran marcas. ¿Verdad?

Sasuke volvió a fregar y tras enjuagarse las manos, sacudió los dedos.

—Nos dejaron. Más de las que crees.

Cuando se volvió, había clavado la mirada en ella.

—Y no solo en el corazón.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, poniéndose de puntillas y besando la mejilla masculina. Uchiha no se movió, se quedó mirándola y esperó.

—Te daré una buena vida. Te lo prometo.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y Sakura no supo si realmente esas palabras eran de un hombre que luchaba por su libertad o de alguien que se había rendido.

—Cuídame bien.

 **Continuará...**


	4. Historia

Aquí estamos =).

* * *

 **Amor vendido**

* * *

 **ºHistoriaº**

 _No me niegues mi pasado._

 _No te hundas en él._

 _Solo va conmigo de la mano._

* * *

Sakura miró la figura del hombre frente a ella con sorpresa. Cuando había comprado esas ropas jamás pensó que quedarían tan bien en él. De tantos modelos a escoger, pensó que el color oscuro le quedaría a la perfección. Acertó. Sasuke parecía haber sido creado para eso. Probablemente, se le antojó el hecho de que si no estuvieran las reglas de ahora, capaz y hubiera sido un hombre modelo.

Los había, pero pertenecían a dueñas adineradas que podían permitirse fallos o errores en su cuenta bancaria. Ella no.

—¿He de cambiar algo? —cuestionó él ante tanto escrutinio.

Sakura dio un respingo y negó con ambas manos, entregándole por último el cinturón. Sasuke estaba arrebatador, con sus vaqueros, las botas de motorista y la camisa medio abierta. Sí. Parecía salido de una de esas novelas eróticas que por año le gustaron. La viva imagen del típico hombre que no te importaría comerte y sufrir un buen atracón.

—¿Listo? —cuestionó cuando hubo terminado de encajarse el cinturón en el cierre.

—Si lo crees, sí.

Sakura chasqueó la lengua y fingió revisarlo. Cabeceó una afirmación y salió de la habitación en busca de Hinata y Naruto. Estaban sentados en el salón, con Naruto haciendo zapping en la televisión, algo nuevo que había descubierto y lo tenía tremendamente enganchado. Hinata, a su lado, intentaba que no rompiera el mando y desde luego, la cara televisión.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregonó llamando la atención de ambos.

Hinata casi suspiró de alivio y apagó la televisión para ponerse en pie. Había logrado vestir a su chico de vaqueros también y una sudadera naranja llamativa junto a unas deportivas. Más bien, casi toda la ropa que había visto que Hinata seleccionaba eran de ese tipo, quitando algún que otro traje. No podía culparla. Ella también sentía debilidad por los hombres trajeados.

Miró de reojo hacia Sasuke, que se miraba la muñequera que le había colocado como si fuera una correa que lo maniatara. Le gustaría verle vestido en traje, con la camisa a medio abrir, la corbata colgando de cualquier forma y la chaqueta abierta.

Seguramente estaría para comérselo.

Se frotó el vientre al notar nuevamente aquella sensación y cogió el abrigo que Hinata le entregara para pasárselo por los hombros.

Era el tercer día con ellos y lo primero que había hecho la noche anterior había sido pedir ayuda a la única persona que tenía más experiencia que ellas. Recurrir a ella era como un dolor de cabeza, pero no podía perder nada más.

Salir a la calle con ellos por segunda vez empezaba a preocuparla. Sasuke solía pasarse un buen rato mirando por la ventana detenidamente a las personas que pasaban por la plaza. Fruncía el ceño cuando veía algún macho maniatado o desnudo y Sakura notaba que la miraba a ella con duda, como si fuera capaz de hacer algo tan horrible.

Sakura simplemente le había dado unos guantes de cuero y su abrigo para salir. Así que ambos hombres estaban tan perplejos como la noche anterior.

—¿No nos vais a poner nada? —cuestionó Naruto mirando al resto de varones.

Hinata levantó la cara hacia él.

—¿Poneros algo? ¿Tienes frío? Podemos volver y coger un abrigo mejor.

Naruto negó y se rascó la barbilla, como si intentara hacerse comprender.

—Quiere saber si nos vais a poner cadenas —soltó Sasuke señalando a uno de los hombres que pasaba tras su ama.

Este llevaba un collar de perro en el cuello y su ama tiraba de él cada vez que bajaba el paso. Sakura miró horrorizada la escena y negó rotundamente.

—No lo veo necesario. Es una tontería hacer que esto sea una esclavitud tan perversa. Aunque no llevéis collares tampoco podríais huir. ¿Por qué maltrataros innecesariamente?

Sasuke la estudió por un instante, hasta que ella tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzada y volver a abrir el paso para que continuaran. Naruto gritaba a espalda de alegría mientras preguntaba incesantemente a Hinata si eso era verdad y la otra, tímida y avergonzada de llamar la atención, afirmaba sin cesar por tal de que bajara la voz.

Era cierto que ellos podían intentar huir. Pero rápidamente serían atrapados por los _vigilantes_. Crearían el caos y posiblemente algo de destrucción en su camino, mas no llegarían demasiado lejos. No era la primera vez que un hombre intentaba escapar de las garras de su compradora. Los había habido que incluso las asesinaron con la idea de escapar. La crueldad solo llevó a que murieran. El rapto no servía para nada.

Además, Sakura se negaba a llevarlo como si de un perro se tratara. Diablos, tenía la fe de que hasta los perros merecían ser libres.

Y sin embargo, ella había ayudado a contribuir en la causa de que más niños de diez años fueran alejados de sus madres. O que hijas que adoraban a sus padres tuvieran que verlos a través de un cristal. Primas que perdieran a sus primos…

Miró de reojo a Hinata, que había conseguido calmar a Naruto y miraba al frente pensativa. Probablemente tantas cosas como a ella, tenían que pasarle por la cabeza.

Se detuvo frente a una floristería. La joven tendera salió a recibirles. Sakura levantó una mano como saludo. Ino las miró con la boca abierta.

—No puedo. Simplemente no puedo creérmelo de vosotras —puntuó Ino extendiéndoles una taza de té a cada uno.

Habían subido a la planta superior mientras que la ayudante de Yamanaka Ino se encargaba de la tienda. La mujer estaba completamente hermosa y cambiada a como la recordaba Sakura. Su cuerpo habían avanzado por otros lares a los suyos y sus largos cabellos no tenían a nadie a quien envidiar. Ino siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, lejos de su carácter que siempre estaba sacándole algún que otro problema.

Cuando se sentó, cruzó las piernas elegantemente y dio un sorbito de su té.

—Y menos de ti, Hinata, corazón —puntualizó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la susodicha—. Seguro que ha sido cosa de Sakura el convencerte.

—Bueno, dos no hacen nada si uno no quiere —se defendió dando un buen sorbo de su té.

Ino esbozó una sonrisa divertida mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la puerta de su casa. Un vigilante pasaba alrededor de los dos varones que las habían acompañado para facilitar su acceso a la residencia.

La casa de Ino olía a flores y pintura y se asemejaba a un estudio francés, de los que te encontrabas cuadros por todos lados y su distribución era perfecta para la inspiración. Podría ser algo acogedor para ella, pero Sakura no.

Ella necesitaba otro tipo de hogar.

Cuando los chicos finalmente se pudieron unir a ellas, Ino dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita y se levantó para dar vueltas a su alrededor. Con una mano bajo la barbilla, los miró estudiosa.

—Son buenos ejemplares, sí —reconoció—. ¿Cuál es el de cada?

Sakura se adelantó.

—Sasuke.

Hinata levantó la mano con timidez.

—Naruto.

Ino rodó los ojos.

—Vale. Rubio o moreno.

—Moreno —respondió ella bufando. Ino soltó una carcajada—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ino levantó un dedo antes de responder.

—Sai. ¿Podrías venir?

Una voz masculina respondió.

.

.

Hinata se sentía nerviosa. Completamente. Tal y como Ino había dicho, no se esperaba en ella que fuera capaz de comprar un hombre para sus necesidades y aunque Ino no se lo hubiera dicho descaradamente, su rostro mostraba esa faceta de sorpresa.

Pero era la misma que tendría que tener ella en su cara cuando el hombre al que Ino había llamado apareció.

Sai, como lo había nombrado, era un hombre joven, de tez pálida y cuerpo delgado. Su rostro afilado y alargado competía perfectamente con el atractivo de Sasuke y, si lo mirabas rápidamente, su semejanza podía confundirlas.

Sakura se puso en pie con el gesto tenso cuando lo vio. El hombre simplemente les sonrió y se colocó junto a Ino, tomándola de la mano y besando sus dedos uno por uno.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Ino sonrió a Sakura antes de mirar hacia él, complacida por sus gestos. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—¿Podrías llevarte a los chicos contigo y que se pongan cómodos?

Sai abrió los ojos, tan negros como los del mismo Sasuke. Naruto estaba tan sorprendido como ellas, pues apenas podía evitar que la comisura de sus labios se levantara. Hinata le dio un tirón de la sudadera para intentar controlarlo. Él la miró con un guiño de ojos y tensó los labios tras lamérselos.

—Claro que sí —confirmó el varón—. Venid. Por aquí.

Y los sacó de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ino estalló en carcajadas y Sakura en furia.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puede ser! —protestó Sakura enfurecida.

—Puedes decir lo que sea, querida, pero has caído y eres más parecida a mí de lo que creías. Tu hombre es idéntico al mío.

Sakura rechinó los dientes.

Hinata era consciente de que Sakura e Ino siempre se habían estado esforzando por ser una mejor que otra, por obtener las mejores notas, los mejores elogios, tener el mejor cabello… cualquier dispuesta era buena para que ellas olvidaran sus años de amistad para enfrascarse en peleas.

Tenía conocimiento de que Sakura e Ino habían vivido juntas tiempo atrás, pero se separaron cuando la última decidió seguir adelante con las flores y Sakura sacarse su carrera. No tenía mucha idea de cómo fueron las cosas, pero pese a que todo parecía profundamente extremo, en realidad, estaba segura de que si Ino necesitara algo, Sakura iría enseguida y, por parte de Ino, sería lo mismo.

No obstante, ver que ambos hombres eran semejantes parecía haber levantado viejas rencillas que ella desconocía por completo.

—Yo no los veo tan semejantes —dejó caer por simple necesidad de apaciguar las tensiones.

Ino se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que no. El mío es último en su especie. Su hermano fue enviado al matadero por una estúpida. Sai es lo que queda.

Sakura sonrió de lado. Probablemente no debería de estar orgullosa de ello, pero antes de que Hinata pudiera si quiera aconsejarla de que no abriera la boca, ella lo soltó.

—El mío igual, Ino-cerda. Su familia fue extinguida, lo que lo convierte en una clase S.

—¿Y el de Hinata? —cuestionó Ino desviando la mirada de Sakura a Hinata—. ¿También es n clase S?

—Lo es —reconoció—. No tanto como mi padre o Sasuke, pero entra dentro de la clase S. Al parecer, su padre era importante. Y su madre también. No sé demasiado.

—Bueno. Solo tienes que entrar en su ficha y averiguarlo.

Cuando ambas la miraron como si acabara de decir que fuera estaban lloviendo perritos calientes, Ino arqueó las cejas.

—Porque… habréis mirado sus fichas. ¿No?

Ambas negaron. Ino bufó y se puso en pie.

—Seguidme.

Las guió hasta una habitación contigua que había sido creada expresamente para ser el despacho de Ino. Diferentes cuadros de ella pintada adornaba la pared. Ladeó el escritorio para sentarse en la silla y tecleó hasta que las miró.

—Decidme sus nombres completos.

Sakura y Hinata la imitaron para curiosear.

—Naruto Uzumaki —indicó Sakura—, y Sasuke Uchiha.

Ino tecleó ambos nombres en el boletín. Las fichas de ambos hombres se abrieron en distintas ventanas. Una fotografía de Sasuke de niño era lo primero que adornaba su ficha, otra de adolescente y una tercera reciente donde mostraba todos sus encantos. Hinata tuvo que desviar la mirada, azorada.

—Guau. Es un buen espécimen, Sakura —felicitó Ino bajando hasta que las letras aparecieron—. Tiene buenas medidas de altura también y de tamaño de miembro. Te hará disfrutar bien. Además, mira sus enseñanzas. Son fantásticas. Sabe cocinar, un diez en sexo, y también ha sido entrenado en artes marciales.

Sakura asintió mientras leía con suma atención.

—Y eres la primera dueña. Al parecer, su familia fue erradicada porque todos eran machos. Su hermano, fue enviado al matadero cuando él era solo un niño y su padre fue asesinado… por su hermano. La madre murió también en aquel atentado. Es uno de esos secretos oscuros que lo convierten en algo exótico. Tienes uno de lujo, definitivamente.

Sakura se mordió el labio y Hinata pudo ver la duda cruzarle la mirada. Le acarició la espalda para darle ánimos y ella le tomó la mano para apretársela como agradecimiento.

—Vemos el hombretón de Hinata ahora.

Cambió la pestaña para ver a Naruto. Sus fotografías constaban de la adolescencia hasta la más presente y Hinata pudo corroborar que era rubio natural. Al cien por cien. Se maldijo por su descaro y buscó lo importante.

—Veamos… Su madre… ¡Madre mía! Chicas, ese chico… su madre era una de las más afamadas gobernadoras. Tuvo que entregarlo en su día y su padre fue uno de los que ayudó al servicio de inteligencia y murió durante un experimento en el que también falleció la madre. Ese chico podría hasta ser más que una S. ¿Cuánto pagaste por él?

Hinata le recitó el precio y Ino abrió todavía más los ojos de los que ya lo tenía.

—¡Una condenada ganga!

—Seguramente fue por su comportamiento —objetó Sakura tocándose los labios—. Es precisamente por eso que hemos venido a verte.

Ino cerró las páginas de internet y apagó el ordenador para mirarlas.

—Bueno, tú ya tuviste uno antes y este es el segundo y por lo visto, te ha durado muchísimo. Suponemos que eres la persona con más experiencia del mundo en esto. Queríamos saber cómo lo haces.

Ino dudó.

—Para empezar, yo solo tengo uno conmigo y vosotras habéis metido a dos en un mismo lugar. Vuestra casa. Por más que durmáis en habitaciones separadas, el resto del día se tienen que ver y encontrarse. Sakura, mejor que nadie debes de conocer la testosterona de los machos y su capacidad en ellos.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó Sakura al recordar su tesis y el estrés que este conllevaba—. Pero si lo piensas de ese modo, es como si hubiéramos metido dos tigres machos en una misma jaula.

—Exacto —corroboró Ino—. No es que tengan que luchar por una hembra, es que ahora tienen que hacer que las hembras que los compraron piensen que ellos son lo mejor y no el macho de la otra. Es decir, que su pelea territorial va a consistir a la larga en quién os hace gritar más.

Hinata sintió que enrojecía nuevamente y se palmeó las mejillas.

—Pero… nosotras no los hemos comprado con ese fin —defendió.

—Puede que no, pero ahora todo el sistema sí. Es más, iréis por la calle y todas las mujeres os miraran sabiendo que ya no sois exactamente puras y que folláis todas las noches.

—Tengo la experiencia de ir a comprar otra litera y encontrarme con que solo puedo comprar una cama de matrimonio —protestó en un suspiro mientras intentaba esquivar las palabras de Ino—. Es horrible.

—No, querida. Es entrar en el sistema informático de tener un macho bajo tu cargo. A partir de ahora, solo puedes comprar cosas para dos: una cama de matrimonio, un sofá de dos plazas, un piso para dos personas a lo máximo, etc. Y vete preparando para citas con el ginecólogo cada dos por tres. Oh, y ellos también tienen que ir a revisarse, ya me entendéis —añadió con un gesto hacia su pelvis.

—¿En serio? —masculló Hinata sorprendida.

—Claro —confirmó Sakura—. Los hombres no son inmunes a las enfermedad. Lo que me recuerda un dato interesante. Desde que los hombres entraron en este tipo de regulación se detuvo la tasa que incrementaba la aparición de enfermedades sexuales. Al estar tan regulados, es más fácil clasificarlos. Un rollo.

Ino cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Un rollo que ha ayudado mucho.

—Pero eso es una tontería —protestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos—. Las enfermedades sexuales se han trasmitido desde siempre y no es algo que naturalmente el hombre sea el causante. Las mujeres también son portadoras y ahí están volando de flor en flor. No me seas racista, Ino.

—Para nada —negó esta levantando una mano—. Pero has de admitir que desde que se lleva un control tan alto de sanidad, ni mujeres ni hombres han enfermado tanto.

—He de añadir —intervino Hinata—. Que también hay que ver el lado oscuro de todo esto. Pues todo este logro se debe también a la erradicación de aquellos portadores. Nadie habla de ello porque les gusta hacer oídos sordos, pero erradicar a una persona por una enfermedad sexual en busca de que los genes que queden en el futuro para venta y compra no es algo maravilloso. La historia oculta muchas cosas importantes que a nadie le gusta ver, escuchar y contar, pero que ahí está. ¿Tienen idea de cuantos hombres murieron porque obviamente no iban a comprar un portador de sida? ¿Saben a cuantas mujeres han explotado y al final asesinado creyendo que podrían curarlas sin encontrar la solución?

Ambas mujeres la miraron atónitas. Hinata enrojeció la darse cuenta de sus palabras y carraspeó, mirándose las puntas de los zapatos. No había querido crear una regla que igualara a las personas al mismo nivel.

Pero nunca podría estar de acuerdo del todo con que un hombre era menos que una mujer o una mujer menos que un hombre. Ella estaba estudiando historia y las barbaries que encontraban la aterraban de igual modo.

Por ese motivo, Naruto tenía que ser feliz. Tenía que hacerlo feliz de algún modo.

.

.

Sai se detuvo en una habitación repleta de lienzos y que apestaba a pintura. Naruto arrugó la nariz y se pasó entre los cuadros. Todos eran paisajes, flores y el rostro en diferentes emociones de la dueña de la floristería.

El hombre se sentó frente a un caballete y tras mojar el pincel en la pintura, continuó rellenando las líneas que formaba la torre que se veía desde la ventana. Al parecer, tenía de todo.

—¿Ella te obliga a pintar? —cuestionó deteniéndose frente a un cuadro de la mujer rubia.

Sai observó un instante la torre desde su ventana y luego a él. Posó el pincel sobre el lienzo y coloreó sin salirse.

—No.

—¿No? —Fue Sasuke quien preguntó esa vez.

Estaba apoyado cerca de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y los tobillos cruzados.

—No —repitió Sai—. Es mi pasión. Me gusta dibujar. Incluso vendo cuadros.

Naruto estaba tan incrédulo como el mismo Sasuke. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Has tenido suerte.

—No tengo ningún problema con mi parte noble, así que supongo que me lo merezco. ¿Tu ama planea dejarte porque no tienes pene? No te preocupes, para eso tienes una boca.

Naruto dio un respingo al escucharle. Sai le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, como si fuera el comentario más amable que podría dedicarle a alguien. Dio unas zancadas hacia él con el puño en alto, pero Sasuke avanzó hasta interponerse.

—¿Quieres ir al matadero, Dobe?

—Claro que no. Quiero partirle la cara, ttebayo —aclaró intentando esquivarle.

Sasuke lo atrapó de una oreja y tiró con fuerza. Naruto emitió un quejido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las chicas le escucharan. Luego entraron a tropel en la habitación. Sakura llegó hasta su altura, seguida de Hinata e Ino se acercó hasta Sai con los brazos en jarras.

—Ya las has vuelto a hacer. ¿Verdad? —cuestionó Ino—. Seguro que les ha dicho algo horrible. Lo siento, chicas.

Naruto gruñó una palabrota mientras Hinata le tiraba de la camiseta.

—Podría dejar de preocuparse del pene de los demás —propuso entre dientes.

Ino rodó los ojos y clavó la mirada en Sai.

—¿Qué te he dicho tropecientas veces? No eres un animal que necesitas preguntarle a los demás por sus atributos. Lo hace como si fuera un saludo, como los perros cuando se huelen los traseros —explicó frotándose el cuello—. Perdonadle.

¿Perdonarle? Ese tipo seguía sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada malo, pese a que su ama lo regañara.

—¿Estás segura que hiciste bien en cambiarlo por el anterior? —cuestionó Sakura sin soltar del brazo a Sasuke.

Ino suspiró y asintió.

—Shikamaru era demasiado vago hasta para tener relaciones. Muy inteligente, sí, pero nada más. Cuando Temari quiso comprármelo no lo dudé. Nos costó conseguirlo, porque generalmente son para toda la vida, pero cuando vi a Sai supe que lo quería para mí. A él sí que no lo cambiaré nunca.

Hinata asintió a su lado y Naruto la miró interrogativamente. Quizás al haberse enterado de que podría ser cambiado por otro… No. ¿Verdad?

—¿Vas a cambiarme por otro? —cuestionó. Hinata levantó los ojos hacia él—. Lo que ha dicho Sai es mentira. Mi pene funciona la mar de bien. Puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras y…

Hinata fue poniéndose del color de las amapolas a medida que hablaba. Sakura soltó un taco y Ino una carcajada.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —exclamó Hinata cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos—. N-No necesito que me lo muestres.

Naruto no comprendía del todo porqué Hinata era así. Tan tímida y delicada con esos asuntos. ¿Nunca se había cuestionado cómo es que ella había nacido? Sus padres tendrían que haber tenido sexo para que ella fuera fecundada. Todo el mundo menos los que nacían a través de una probeta.

Y la sexualidad era algo que todo el mundo sentía. Le habían entrenado para ello por algo. Y estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerla sentirse de maravilla.

Y sin embargo, huía cada vez que eso salía a la luz. ¿Qué diablos era lo que estaba haciendo mal?

—Será mejor que nos vayamos por hoy —opinó Sakura frotándose la nuca—. No hemos sacado mucha información pero…

—¿Por qué no hablas con Temari? —propuso Ino—. Ella tiene a Shikamaru y a sus hermanos con ella. También están las mujeres de sus hermanos, así que eso tiene que ser un caos de testosterona también. ¿Quieres que te acuerde una cita con ella?

—Sería buena idea —reconoció Sakura pensativa—. Pero llevar tantos machos…

—Pues que ella vaya a veros a vosotros. Seguro que su cuñada, que tiene cierto parecido a Hinata, podría ayudar.

—Vale —aceptó Hinata tras intercambiar una mirada con Sakura. Era asombroso la capacidad que las mujeres tenían para comprenderse con solo echarse un vistazo.

—Luego te mando los días que tengo libres para acomodar una cita —indicó Sakura.

—¿Todavía estás con tu tesis? —cuestionó Ino indicándoles con un gesto que caminaran hacia la salida.

—Sí. Y la odio a muerte.

Ino sacudió la cabeza.

—Por un lado a veces te envidio con eso de que tengas que ir a clase y la diversión que hay en ello. Por otro recuerdo lo mal que lo pasaba y me alegro de estar donde estoy. Que os vaya bien, en serio. Tenéis dos machos increíbles.

Naruto sintió que le miraba especialmente, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Enarcó una ceja sin comprender y luego siguió a Hinata por las calles, sintiendo el frio golpearle las mejillas y la nariz. Hinata se acurrucó a su lado y se encogió cuando una ráfaga de viento la golpeó.

Naruto se movió para colocarse a su lado y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y continuó caminando.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de ambas mujeres, y ahora el suyo y de Sasuke, les esperaba una caja enorme a nombre de Hinata Hyûga.

—Ah. Es una cama —informó Sakura que había llegado antes—. Es una chulada, porque es de esas que aprietas un botón y se montan solas. Sin necesidad de usar un berbiquí, tornillos y herirte un dedo.

Naruto sintió que aquello era como una púa. Cogió la caja de una punta mientras Sasuke lo hacía de otra y la metió al interior de la casa, guiándose hasta el dormitorio de Hinata y él. Esa noche habían dormido en el salón, cada uno en un sofá. Hinata se había tapado hasta las orejas y estaba seguro de que no era por frío.

Cuando empezaron a desembalar el mueble, la muchacha estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Naruto; más inquieto.

La cama se abrió con tanta facilidad como Sakura había descrito y cuando vio el mueble de madera flexible ante sus ojos ocupar casi toda la habitación, sopesó la idea de dormir más veces en el sofá. Aunque eso era mejor incluso que dormir sentado en una banquito.

—El colchón —demandó Hinata alargando una mano hacia tras de él.

Naruto se volvió y cargó la tela enrollada en plástico que ella colocó sobre las tablas de madera. Solo tuvo que tirar de un apéndice en la tela para que esta se inflara y el colchón encajara entre los quicios y las escuadras de la cama.

—Os han enviado unas sábanas de regalo, Hinata —informó Sakura extendiéndole un paquete de sábanas rojas.

—Ah. Pues qué suerte porque se me olvidaron de comprar. Mañana pediré.

Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura abandonaban la habitación, Hinata y Naruto se encargaron de hacer la cama. Ella sonreía mientras envolvía el colchón o se aseguraba que la sábana quedara atrapada bajo el colchón.

—Dormiré en el sofá de nuevo, tranquila.

Hinata se detuvo para mirarle un instante antes de comprender sus palabras. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa y antes de que un sí saliera de sus labios, él sonrió.

—No vas a sentirte cómoda conmigo, ttebayo. Se te nota. Nos enseñan a leer el lenguaje corporal de las chicas, aunque a mí se me hace más complicado —confesó rascándose la nuca mientras reía de aquella forma zorruna en él. Pero se nota que es difícil para ti. Así que estaré bien ahí. Ah, pero si quieres que duerma en el suelo, lo haré —añadió al recordar quién era.

Se dio la vuelta para coger el edredón, deteniéndose cuando sintió una mano aferrarle la sudadera. Miró por encima del hombro para verla. Tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas enrojecidas.

—No vas a dormir en el suelo. Te lo prohíbo. A-así que… haz caso y duerme aquí conmigo.

Él asintió con sorpresa y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

.

.

Sakura se estiró mientras entraban en el dormitorio. Miró su litera y frunció el ceño. Sasuke se detuvo antes de chocar contra ella y siguió su mirada.

—Quizás debiera de comprar una yo también. Anoche me fijé y te salen los pies por abajo. Eres muy alto para este tipo de cama.

Y era cierto. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando que sus tobillos no rozaran el hierro y empezaba a sentir dolor en las plantas de los pies por culpa de las maderas. No tenía la culpa de que su cuerpo fuera tan grande para ellas. Pero tampoco podía permitir que su ama se gastara un dinero en él innecesario cuando, obviamente, para ella estar en esa cama era perfecto.

—Pediré una, sí.

—Sería inútil —interceptó.

Sakura le miró enarcando una rosada ceja. Se dejó caer en la silla frente al escritorio y abrió lentamente el ordenador portátil.

—¿Por qué iba a serlo? Además, las tablas de mi litera ya crujen y molestan a la hora de dormir. Lo hago por los dos, no por uno solo.

Ahí, Sasuke no podía negarse.

—Le mandaré mi horario a Ino también —se recordó.

Sasuke se sentó tras ella, agachando la cabeza para no darse con la parte superior de la litera. La observó teclear con habilidad, acostumbrada seguramente a esos aparatos tecnológicos a los que a él no les habían permitido nunca acercarse de más. Debían de tener conocimientos, sí, pero no tantos.

Mientras tecleaba, sus hombros se movían y sus manos volaban por encima del teclado. La vio curiosear diferentes camas y ropas de cama y cuando pareció lo suficientemente convencida, cliqueó con lo que la gente gustaba llamar ratón, pese a no tener semejanza con tal animal.

Al terminar, se volvió para mirarle.

—Mañana estará aquí. No tendrás que sufrir más con una cama pequeña.

Sasuke asintió sin darle demasiada importancia. Era su dueña la que tenía que decidir cómo debería de dormir. Estando en la tienda había escuchado muchas cosas y algunas dueñas regresaban para pedir camas de mascotas. Seguramente, más de uno tendría que dormir en el suelo, sobre un saquito semejante a una cama de perro.

El ordenador tintineó y Sakura volvió a centrar su atención en él. Tras teclear de nuevo y apagarlo, se echó hacia atrás.

—Temari vendrá pasado mañana.

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza, indiferente. No entendía por qué ambas mujeres querían socializar con otras mujeres con macho. No era tan complicado mantenerles. Solo necesitaban alimentarse, dormir y ser utilizados sexualmente. No había más misterio.

Y sin embargo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la vida de Sai. Parecía estar completamente a gusto. Feliz, incluso, de vivir con esa mujer. No parecía ningún esclavo.

—¿Sasuke?

—Qué.

Sakura sonrió cuando volvió a centrarle atención. Le apartó suavemente unos mechones de los ojos y le miró con estudiado interés, como si se debatiera en algo.

—Mañana tengo el día libre. ¿Te gustaría a algún lugar en especial?

Sasuke se bloqueó repentinamente. ¿Un lugar donde él quisiera salir? ¿No se suponía que era ella la que tendría que escoger dónde llevarle o qué hacer con él?

Se mordió el interior de la boca, inquieto. Siempre había querido poder ser libre para ir a un sitio en especial. Pero jamás pensó tener la oportunidad.

La miró fijamente antes de responder, con el corazón encogido y la tensión en las palabras.

—Al cementerio de mi casa.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas de autora:  
** Esta vez salió rápido, hace poquito subí roto y tú y Amor vendido me encanta tanto que sale casi sin pensarlo xD. Espero que os agrade, porque me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo =).

Por cierto, no quiero crear ninguna guerra ni nada así con mi historia, que hay gente que se cree que sí. Solo es una historia =).


	5. Vida cruel

Como me encanta este fic (L)

* * *

 **Resumen:  
**

Sakura y Hinata han comprado dos hombres de los que no tienen mucha idea. Descubren que son de clase más que S gracias su visita con Ino, quien les aconseja hablar con Temari para descubrir cómo evitar que dos machos territoriales se maten entre sí. Ambos chicos están realmente conmocionados con la clase de amas que les han tocado y Naruto, quien más complicado ve que tiene su futuro, no hace más que temer que lo lleven al matadero. Sin embargo, Hinata deja bien claro que no, aunque esto no calme su temor. Por otro lado, Sasuke recibe una pregunta de Sakura que no quiere desaprobechar...

* * *

 **Amor vendido**

* * *

 **Vida cruel**

 _Todo lo que fui era un niño._

 _De ojos asustados, manos pequeñas y corazón delicado._

 _Todo lo que hice fue nacer._

 _Y todo lo que ellas hicieron fue arrebatarmelo todo._

* * *

Hacía frio y empezaba a notar que se le helaban las manos. Los pasos empezaban a ser más cortos y la mochila en su espalda la molestaba. Comenzó a irritarse, porque mientras más miraba el mapa que había imprimido, menos sabía por dónde debían de ir.

—Esto es frustrante —exclamó sacudiendo el papel frente a sus narices—. Han cambiado tanto las calles que no se parecen en nada al mapa y cuando vamos a coger por una de las calles, no se puede porque están de obras y me cambian todo el trayecto.

Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre junto a ella. Sasuke permanecía fresco como una lechuga y pese a que sus labios dejaban ver el frío que hacía y su nariz estaba enrojecida, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba al frente con seriedad. Como si viera algo que ella no.

Se puso de puntillas a ver si la causa era su diferencia de altura.

Desde que él le pidiera ir al viejo cementerio de su casa se había mostrado silencioso y de corto vocabulario. Apenas había comido más que pequeñas comidas y se había mantenido sentado por horas mirando el mapa, como si pudiera ver alguna calle que ella no.

Hinata les había despedido con curiosidad en la puerta. Naruto había estado mirando al otro con el ceño fruncido y la boca tensa cuando ella les había explicado a dónde se dirigirían.

Cualquiera podría pensar que pasarse su día libre en una caminata a ninguna parte y cumpliendo una petición de un hombre era estar loca, más con el frío que hacía y las pocas personas que había en el lugar. Si él quisiera revelarse lo haría con mucha facilidad.

Pero ni él tenía motivos para ello —o más bien no hacía gestos de ellos—, ni a ella le molestaba hacer algo de ejercicio. Y era un tipo de ejercicio que le gustaba más en invierno que en verano, con el calor pegajoso y la sed a todas horas molestándole.

—¿Qué ves? —cuestionó cuando no vio nada que le indicara el camino.

Él sacudió la cabeza y retomó el paso. Sakura le miró por un instante antes de recordar que debía de seguirle. Si se perdía por despistada o por estar en pánfila, mal iban a terminar las cosas.

Corrió hacia él y se detuvo cuando el mapa escapó a sus dedos para echar a volar.

—¡Espera! ¡El mapa!

Sasuke la retuvo de la muñeca y tiró levemente de ella hacia su persona. Sakura ahogó un quejido de sorpresa. La oscura mirada se clavó en ella con cierta picardía.

—Ya llevas contigo el mapa.

—¿Qué? —masculló cuando el macho la soltó y avanzó—. Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que ya sé dónde estamos.

Lo siguió, costándole a medida que sus zancadas eran más grandes y las suyas más pequeñas. Giraba de modo impreciso y se detenía cuando necesitaba otear —cosa que gracias a su altura era algo más sencillo para él que para ella—, y no parecía necesitar detenerse a tomar el aliento.

A últimas, se detuvo para mirarla, con una ceja alzada y extendió la mano.

—Dame.

Sakura dudó.

—¿El qué?

Sintió un cosquilleo en la mano. Si quisiera tomársela sería algo bastante romántico como descarado por su parte, pero sabía que no se negaría. Pero él desvió la mirada hacia la mochila, indiferente.

—La mochila. Se supone que yo debería de cargar las cosas de la dueña y evitar su desgaste físico.

Toda su imagen mental se fue al traste. Se quitó la mochila por las asas y se la entregó. La verdad es que el aligeramiento en su espalda la reconfortó y le dio unas energías que no sabía que podía tener.

Esa vez no le costó seguir sus pasos y cuando llegaron al lugar indicado, se detuvo más fresca de lo que esperaba. Y también tan sorprendida como asustada.

Estaban frente a un viejo cementerio cuyo cartel colgaba de la pared, como si luchara contra la gravedad y era ilegible. La hierba cubría gran parte de la entrada y atravesarla fue una odisea de hierba aferrándose a sus tobillos e insectos reptando por sus vaqueros a los que espantó a manotazos.

Las tumbas apenas tenían ya color y las letras estaban demasiado borrosas como para descubrir quién estaba enterrado bajo esa tierra que, por suerte, no estaba removida. Sasuke ignoró las primeras, que parecían haber pertenecido a mujeres importantes, pues la forma de la lápida, pese a su deterioro, se descubría con la forma ovalada que se les daba a las personas de suma importancia. Teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que cultivaban ahora, debía de ser así.

Sakura inclinó levemente la cabeza y siguió a Sasuke a través de los diferentes sepulcros hasta se detuvieron frente a un enorme mausoleo. Dos abanicos japoneses decoraban las argollas, la cual una de ella parecía haber caído bajo el peso del tiempo y el sol.

Las puertas descoloridas estaban medio abiertas y la cerradura estaba rota en el suelo, con trozos de óxido desperdigados por el suelo. Sasuke avanzó y empujó más hasta que cedió con el eco de un crujido chirriante y, el techo, dejó caer algo de polvo sobre su cabeza.

Tres nichos descansaba en sepulcros de cemento y granito.

Sasuke sopló sobre las losas y las letras, menos expuestas que las del exterior, dejaron entre ver diferentes nombres. El de la mujer, grabado con letras más puras y cuya forma dictaminaba su clase. El de los otros dos hombres, leve, sin importancia ni ninguna floritura de más.

Uno de ellos llevaba una cruz sobre el nombre que lo caracterizaba como un macho peligroso. Bastante suerte que lo hubieran enterrado ahí.

—¿Quiénes son? —cuestionó.

Sasuke se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Mis padres.

Al no continuar, Sakura señaló la tumba del varón marcado.

—¿Y él?

—Un asesino.

Sakura ahogó un grito, echándose hacia atrás y alejándose de la tumba lo más que las paredes le permitieron.

—Entonces, Ino tenía razón —confirmó—. Tu hermano asesinó a tus padres.

—A toda mi familia —ratificó él a su vez—. Menos a mí.

Sakura comprendió. Cuando tenían un pasado drástico a sus espaldas, la venta se disparaba. Si tan solo era un niño por aquel entonces, el entrenamiento debió de ser más conciso y brutal. Todo por convertirlo en una clase S especial.

—Lo siento —se excusó.

Él la miró como si acabara de decirle que le ponía en libertad.

—No tienes la culpa.

—No, de lo que ocurrió no la tengo. De lo que te hicieron tampoco —añadió—. Pero ayudé al sistema al comprarte para que otros pasaran por lo mismo que tú. Y Hinata también. Aunque lo suyo fuera para bien, o eso dice, sigue siendo un horror. Tú perdiste a tu familia y te sometieron a un duro entrenamiento para terminar con alguien como yo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Hay peores —puntuó.

Y ella recordó a los otros machos que veía en la calle o en la universidad. Tan pocos con posibilidades de ser felices que le dio arcadas.

Pero lo que le dio más asco fue que ella no podía liberarle. No podía dejarle irse, escaparse y vivir una vida de libertad que le habían negado siendo tan solo un niño, asustado, probablemente aferrado a alguna mano con la esperanza de que lo cobijaran. Mientras tenía que ver a sus padres ser cubiertos por granito en el sueño eterno.

¿Y ahora que tenía? Nada. Piedra, granito, cuerpos en descomposición de los que no quedaría mucho. Y la tumba de un hermano que le arrebató la posibilidad de haber crecido un tiempo con sus padres junto a estos, como si nada.

—Un momento —sopesó—. Si tu hermano fue el que los asesinó. ¿Por qué está enterrado aquí y no en una catacumba? —cuestionó.

—Por el dinero y estatus de mi madre —explicó—. Lo último que tenían de ella era su testamento. En él alegaba que si uno de sus hijos quedaba con vida, el otro se enterraría con ella, al menos, para llevarse algo suyo de carne y hueso. Yo estoy vivo.

Esas últimas palabras casi sonaron de amargura, como si quisiera ocupar el lugar de su hermano. Por un momento sintió como si se fuera a algún lado lleno de oscuridad y que ella no pudiera seguirle.

Avanzó los pocos pasos que lo separaban y lo aferró de la mano. Tiró de él hacia el exterior y atravesaron la maleza. Sasuke no forcejeó, la siguió con la mirada clavada en ella y cuando se volvió a verle, los ojos le ardían.

—Quédate aquí. Vivo. Te necesito vivo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí de pie y en silencio. Con el frio calándole los huesos y el viento sacudiendo las hierbas. El silencio sepulcral de los muertos ayudó.

Cuando Sasuke se inclinó y la beso, Sakura sintió que el corazón se le salía por la boca para meterse en la contraria. Su espécimen era bueno, una clase S, un genio con la lengua.

—

Hinata dio golpecitos con la uña sobre el ratón mientras intentaba borrar de su mente otros pensamientos y se centraba en buscar la ficha que deseaba encontrar. Ahora que Ino le había enseñado cómo hacerlo, encontrar a su primo era algo que esperaba y sin embargo, estaba ensimismada mirando la ficha de su propio chico, como si buscara un libreto con instrucciones que la ayudara a comprender el cuerpo humano masculino o cómo quitarle las pilas al susodicho.

Se ruborizó, suspiró y frotó el rostro, liberándose la coleta que se había hecho para ver si el riego sanguíneo le llegaba más al cerebro. Se dio un masaje capilar suave y volvió a suspirar, enrojeciendo.

No había suspirado tanto en su vida.

Y es que no era para más. Y todo por culpa de esa dichosa noche. Con una cama de matrimonio nueva y su maldito descaro al pedirle que durmiera con ella. ¡Era una cama de matrimonio, por dios! ¡Dos personas durmiendo en ella! ¡Cubiertos por la misma sábana! ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que no se tocarían?

¿Cómo podría haber pensado que no iba a pasar nada?

Miró de reojo hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Naruto había sido castigado en el salón desde que había despertado. Más bien, lo castigó echándolo a otra habitación siempre que entraba en una que pudieran compartir. Ni siquiera le había permitido poner la mesa o ayudarla en la cocina.

Casi la había convencido con su mirada de cachorro herido. Pero estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni verle sin que se sintiera estar a punto de desmayarse. Hasta cuando habían despedido a Hinata le había costado la vida despedirla sin demostrar nada. Aunque estaba preocupada por ella y la seriedad del asunto en su pequeño periplo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza para nada lo vivido.

Se habían ido a dormir en silencio. Lo vergonzoso vino después, al apagar la luz.

Naruto se había acostado boca arriba, pero se volvió al instante y pese a estar oscuras, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban, notó que la buscaba con la mirada.

 _¿Quieres hacerlo?_

Aquello la descolocó. Lo peor es que ella era demasiado inocente como para comprenderlo la primera vez y cómo una estúpida preguntó el qué. Naruto le había explicado muchas formas de hacerle el amor en ese momento. Le dictó tantas posturas que estaba segura de que perdió la cuenta.

Hinata negó tan fuerte que hasta Sakura entró en la habitación para preguntar qué ocurría y encender la luz e iluminar la habitación. Hinata descartó el peligro, pero cuando volvieron a quedarse a oscuras, sentía latir tan fuerte su corazón que no podía ni pensar.

Naruto se había disculpado y le había dado la espalda hasta quedarse dormido. Quizás porque era una cama, con un colchón nuevo, pero dormía a pierna suelta. Y eso llevó de una cosa a otra.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta lo tenía encima, magreándola y roncándole en la oreja. Tuvo que golpearlo varias veces para despertarlo y cuando lo hizo, la miró, borracho de sueño y le dio la espalda para seguir roncando.

Hinata no comprendía si se había enfadado más porque la ignorara o por haberle detenido. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Lo que sí sabía es que estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Y más acalorada de lo normal. Cosa que no ayudaba.

Volvió a bajar y subir la página web con la ficha de Naruto. Se percató de una pestañita especial que había para usuarios privados. Le clickeo encima y descubrió notas entregadas y firmadas por la mujer que se lo vendió.

Eran sus vacunas, sus enfermedades posibles como resfriados de poca importancia, rubeola o varicela. Cuidados especiales y más abajo, una frase que no comprendía.

 _Lechadas*._

Había unas fechas y unas medidas que no comprendía. Se rascó la nuca, preguntándose qué serían. Le preguntaría a Sakura cuando regresara, ya que ella era la que estudiaba medicina y no ella.

Así que retomó su tarea y siguió buscando información acerca de su primo. Había una ficha sobre él. Muy escueta y con datos insuficientes. Ni siquiera salía su compra o venta. Estaba completamente perdida.

—¿Realmente vas a intercambiarme?

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz. Naruto estaba en la puerta. Apoyado con la muñeca en el umbral y la mirada fija en la pantalla del ordenador.

Hinata no entendió a qué se refería hasta que recordó que Ino había cambiado anteriormente de chico. Naruto llevaba preguntándole varias veces si lo cambiaria, si era defectuoso cuando realmente era perfecto, lo mirase por donde lo mirase.

—Oh, no, no. No es eso —negó—. Estaba buscando información.

Naruto no se movió, pero su rostro preocupado no cambión. Hinata suspiró y quitó los pies de encima de su puf, indicándole con un gesto que avanzara y se sentara. Él obedeció.

—Este —dijo señalando la fotografía del que era su familiar—. Es mi primo. Desapareció hace tiempo, probablemente se lo llevaran. Pero nuestra familia es rica, así que estaba bajo protección, pero no sirvió de nada. Su ficha está aquí, pero no encuentro ningún dato que me guie para encontrarle. Solo eso. No hay ningún cambio. Nada.

Naruto la escuchó en silencio y desvió la mirada de ella hacia la pantalla, mirando fijamente la fotografía.

—Le conozco —expresó. Hinata se enderezó.

—¿Qué?

—Estuvo con nosotros. Un tiempo corto, he de decir. Éramos niños y existía cierta rivalidad entre nosotros. Poco más. Era mayor, así que, que se lo llevaran antes, no era raro. Si lo compraron o lo llevaron al matadero, lo desconozco. No te cuentan eso cuando vives en una jaula, ttebayo.

Hinata tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por su primo y por él.

Alargó una mano hasta tocarle el rostro. Naruto cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Un gesto íntimo, de confianza, que le alteró el corazón aún más que esa noche movida.

—Tienes que tenerlo, claro, Naruto —dijo lo más firme que pudo—. No voy a cambiarte. Solo si puedo liberarte.

Él abrió los ojos, brillante y sonrientes. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un casto beso en la frente que la ruborizó. Él sonrió, apartándose y dándole espacio.

—¿Sigo castigado?

Ella rio avergonzada.

—No, ya está bien. Pero esta noche haré una barricada especial.

Naruto frunció los ojos sin comprender y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Por cierto. ¿Por qué habías venido?

—Oh, tengo hambre y como me has prohibido acercarme a la cocina. Pero si quieres que me quede sin comer, lo soportaré.

Hinata casi tuvo ganas de achucharle. Era adorable con esas ideas.

—Nunca te dejaría sin comer. Vamos a la cocina a ver qué podemos hacer. —Miró el reloj del ordenador—. Seguro que Sakura y Sasuke no tardan en llegar, así que haré algo para todos. ¿Podrás esperar un poco más?

Él le sonrió como respuesta.

—

Sakura pasó frente a él, sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros y maldiciendo entre dientes. Al regresar les había pillado tal ventisca que terminaron cubiertos de más nieve y caminar se les hizo difícil. Pero la calefacción del apartamento actuó rápido derritiéndola.

—Cambiémonos deprisa o nos constiparemos —ordenó avanzando hasta la mesa del comedor, la cual ya estaba puesta y de la cocina llegaba un olor delicioso que le revolvió el estómago—. Dios, Hinata tiene una mano increíble para la cocina. ¡Estamos en casa! —anunció.

Hinata asomó la cabeza por el arco de la cocina y les sonrió. Tenía la cara llena de harina y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Naruto apareció por encima de ella gracias a su altura.

—¡Bienvenidos! —saludaron casi a la par.

—¿Qué os ha pasado? —exclamaron los tres a la vez mientras él avanzaba en busca de dos toallas. La euforia no era algo que fuera con él.

Y tampoco estaba de humor para aguantar preguntas inadecuadas de parte de Naruto o sus momentos de terror por ser vendido.

Cargó con las dos toallas y le entregó una a su ama para que se secara. La mujer la tomó y se secó el cabello mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio y él se quedaba en el armario que habían preparado para ellos dos.

Se tomó un momento a solas para pensar lo que había pasado, descubierto y recordado. Si cerraba los ojos podía volver a verse siendo un niño, observando con amargura cómo enterraban a su madre, la tapiaban y lo alejaban de ella. Para las mujeres apartar a los niños de sus madres debía de ser normal. Muchas hasta lo hacían antes cuando experimentaban un rechazo natural hacia su progenie.

Para un niño era una brutalidad. No comprendía por qué una madre amorosa lo dejaba atrás. Ni cómo habían llegado a la conclusión que así podían vivir mejor.

Pero ya no era un niño. Era un adulto, capacitado para llevar una vida adelante, bajo el yugo de una mujer como le habían enseñado.

Y esa mujer era suave. Delicada pese a su fortaleza. Y su boca había sido curiosa, diferente a las usuales. Era tímida. Suave. Nueva.

Hasta ahora, las mujeres que le habían besado o se aprovecharon de él con la excusa de comprarle eran desesperadas, con mal aliento y les gustaba llevar el control, al fin y al cabo, estaban educadas para ello.

—¿Todo bien?

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Sakura se había cambiado de ropa y tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

—No te has cambiado.

—No —negó—. Solo me despisté.

Se tiró de la camiseta y se la quitó en dos rápidos gestos. Desvestirse rápido o lento era algo que a las mujeres les encantaba. Cuando la miró, Sakura estaba embobada, mirándole. Sasuke podía recordarse a sí mismo cuando era niño, que no comprendía el comportamiento ni la importancia que esto tenía para las chicas que le entrenaban —muchas, debía de decir, más pederastas que otra cosa—, y lo que significaría en el futuro. Cuando era niño era lo más inocente del mundo.

Hasta que la vida le dio aquellas bofetadas tan severas.

—¿Todo bien?

Sakura parecía haberse recuperado y aunque su vista oscilaba de su bien formado vientre a su rostro, parecía completamente seria.

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ese momento frente a la tumba de sus padres fue algo dulce y una jodida bajada de guardia. Si los que lo "educaron" lo descubrieran, seguro que lo tendrían días sin comer y encima, unos cuantos castigos que no dejaran huellas.

Y, sin embargo, ella no le había juzgado y continuaba ofreciéndole el hombro.

Era irónico.

—Chicos, a cenar —informó Hinata desde el salón.

Sakura le dio un suave toque en el hombro y lo dejó para que terminara de vestirse.

Cuando se reunió con ellos en el salón, los tres estaban sentados en la mesa y esperándole. Hinata y Sakura cuchicheaban de esa forma curiosa que tenían las mujeres para entenderse y él y Naruto solo intercambiaron una mirada y cabezada. El rubio parecía más feliz que antes de irse y la sonrisita de su cara casi le dio ganas de azotarle.

—Oh, cierto. Antes que se me olvide, Sakura —comenzó Hinata repentinamente—. Tú sabes más de medicina que yo, así que seguro que sabes a qué se refiere una cosa que encontré mientras buscaba en la ficha de Naruto. Una palabra y bajo esta había diferentes cifras. Fechas y medidas en litros o capacidad.

—¿Qué era? —se interesó Sakura sin si quiera mirarla, más centrada en su estofado.

— _Lechadas_.

Sasuke casi escupió el trozo de patata que se había llevado a la boca. Naruto levantó la cabeza y se colocó recto a su lado y Sakura, poniéndose colorada y apretando la mandíbula, dejó caer el tenedor.

Clavó la mirada en Hinata y tragó.

—¿Qué? —masculló—. ¿Dónde has…? Quiero decir que…

Hinata, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía, se levantó para coger una pequeña pantallita del sofá en la que la había visto trastear algunas veces. Le mostró la pantalla a Sakura, que la sujetó y tras pasar la vista por encima de lo que la otra indicaba, no pudo soportar más la carcajada.

—Ay, Dios, Hinata. Eres adorablemente inocente.

La susodicha enrojeció, pero sus ojos continuaban mostrando la inocencia de sus palabras. Sakura se levantó y tiró de ella.

—Disculpadnos, chicos, un momentito. ¿Vale?

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y ambas chicas se marcharon para encerrarse en el baño. Al parecer, de algún modo, las chicas solían encerrarse en el baño para esa clase de cosas. No las comprendía.

—¿No se lo has explicado, Dobe?

—Ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa duda —confesó rascándose la nuca. El grito llegó después y él dio un respingo de nuevo—. Mierda. Seguro que ahora cambia de opinión.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

—¿De qué?

—De cambiarme, enviarme al matadero o hasta de hacerme dormir en el sofá. No sabía que tenían una lista de nuestras eyaculaciones. Joder, pensaba que simplemente les gustaba saber si éramos capaces de procrear.

—A saber.

Naruto le miró durante un instante.

—¿La tuya es tímida también?

Sasuke lo sopesó.

—No tanto como la tuya. O más bien, no tiene ese carácter. Ni idea —bufó.

Porque esas dos mujeres eran incomprensibles.

—Hinata es… como si el sexo la asustara o llevara a una meta imposible de alcanzar. Así que eso me convierte en algo defectuoso. La tuya te come con la mirada y la he visto hasta morderse el labio inferior. Sí le sirves.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltarle una de las suyas, algo como: es que lo bueno se debe de desear o cualquier gilipollez que provocara que el rubio saltara. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. La forma en que Naruto mantenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba el tenedor entre sus dedos le indicó que realmente estaba esperando tener la soga al cuello.

Para ellos, que los enviaran al matadero era lo peor. Tampoco se veía capaz de verse en ese camino y desde luego, que una hembra decidiera cambiarte no era una gloria que llevarías como medalla en el pecho. Al fin y al cabo, es que no le habías servido para nada. Y a saber con el tipo de chica que les tocaría vivir. Y con lo que habían visto viviendo fuera y tras un escaparate, prefería quedarse donde estaba.

—No lo hará.

—¿Seguro, Teme?

—Seguro.

—¿Por qué?

Sasuke intentó encontrar las palabras, cosa que se le era complicado. ¿Cómo animar a alguien? ¿Cómo darle palmaditas cuando igual su destino era ese?

Para su suerte, la puerta del baño se abrió antes de que pudiera decir nada y Naruto se puso en pie, pálido.

—Yo no… ¡No necesito de eso, Hinata! Si tú no quieres no será necesario y…

Sakura levantó una mano ante él para callarle. Primero Naruto dudó, al fin y al cabo, no era su dueña como para obedecerla, pero si algo les habían inculcado bien en el cuerpo, era a obedecer a las mujeres, fuera cual fuera a menos que te pidieran acostarte con ella y no fuera a la que estabas designado.

—¡Es en serio! Esas cifras seguro que están mal y yo no…

—Cállate —ordenó Sakura frunciendo el ceño—. Dale su tiempo, Naruto.

Algo debió de ver en su compañera, por tragó, le dio la espalda y se sentó como un niño bueno en su asiento.

Las demás ocuparon su lugar. Hinata, con la cara colorada y Sakura, suspirando, mirándole directamente a los ojos y con una clara indirecta de que ya hablarían.

Por supuesto, ella también tendría algo que querría saber.

—

Naruto se secó el cabello rápidamente y salió. Estaba ansioso, preocupado y a la vez, perdido. Cuando Sasuke pasó por su lado para ocupar su lugar en la ducha, casi ni le vio hasta que estuvo encima de él y gruñó.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, estudiándose, pero se dio cuenta de que ponerse a pelear en un sitio tan estrecho no sería gratificante y que seguramente, las dos mujeres saldrían para detenerlos y, por obvias razones, castigarles. Así que ambos se hicieron a un lado para dejarse pasar.

—Oye, Teme —recordó—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo enorme que tenía los ojos como Hinata?

Sasuke pareció rumiarlo, hasta que pareció recordar.

—Algo. ¿Por qué?

—Era su primo. Está buscándole. Hoy la vi con su ficha abierta, pero está oculta y sin datos.

Sasuke silbó en señal fatídica y Naruto comprendió que su primer pensamiento podría ser cierto. Pero no había tenido corazón de decírselo claramente a Hinata, aunque sospechaba que estaba podría haberlo deducido.

Sasuke se detuvo.

—¿Has pensado que podría haber sido comprado por alguien que sea de alto rango y no pueda demostrar que tiene machos?

—¿Un tipo de monja o algo así? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y guiñando los ojos.

Sasuke bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Piénsalo mejor, dobe.

Y se alejó arrastrando los pies hasta cerrar la puerta del baño. Un momento después se escuchó el grifo y un suspiro de alivio. Lo que podía hacer una ducha de agua caliente…

Volvió en sí y caminó hasta la habitación. Hinata, quien hasta ahora le había desviado la mirada, estaba sentada en su lado correspondiente de la cama, junto a unos cojines que llegaban desde la cabecera hasta los pies. Un fuerte a base de almohadas.

Y no podía culparla.

Él siempre había sido un bicho durmiendo y si sabía que había calor a su alrededor tendía a aferrarse a lo que fuera. Almohadas, personas —sin importar el sexo—, y hasta estufas. El día que se quemó con una las mujeres gritaron y suplicaron al cielo porque no le quedara marca alguna. Aunque tuvo la suerte de que no, no dejaron de recordárselo por años.

Y ahora había vuelto a hacerla. Encima, con ella. Que era más delicada de lo que esperaba.

Cuando pensó que alguien le compraría, jamás imaginó a una chica tímida. Siempre había pensado que lo violarían hasta dejarle seco y hasta le pedirían más. Hasta reventarlo. Que seguramente lo lucirían como esas mujeres que no les importaba que enfermaran y tirar de sus partes como si de un buey se tratara.

Hinata estaría en todo su derecho de hacerlo si quisiera. Él no protestaría.

—¿Te has secado bien?

—Sí —respondió sin moverse del sitio—. ¿Prefieres que duerma en el sofá?

—No —negó ella palmeando su lado de la cama—. He puesto una barricada. Podrás abrazar los cojines que no pasará nada.

Luego, apagó la luz de su lado y le dio la espalda, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Naruto se acostó en silencio, mirando al techo incluso después de haber apagado la luz, dejando que la oscuridad guiara su ver en infinitas ondas oscuras, deseando que el sueño le venciera, rendido a lo ineficiente que era.

—Sakura ha…

Dio un respingo al escuchar su voz. Tímida, casi tenue. Tuvo que enfocarse en ella para poder terminar de escuchar.

—… dicho que vosotros lo necesitáis. Que no sois como las chicas.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó sin comprender.

Ella se removió, como si luchara contra las sábanas de alguna forma.

—Eyac…

—Ah —interrumpió—. Sí. Es malo si se nos acumula. Pero tú estás en tu derecho de decidir —añadió.

—¿Cu… cuánto hace que no…?

Naruto lo sopesó. La última vez fue dos días antes de que le comprara. Generalmente, lo masturbaban cada vez que una clienta entraba y algunas veces era capaz hasta de soportar varias veces con tal de satisfacer a la esperada compradora. Pero siempre algo se torcía. Cuando llevaba tiempo sin ser el interés de alguna clienta, cambiaban. Lo querían libre, sí, pero que fuera capaz de responder si alguien se interesaba. No podían vender un género que no era interesante y duradero.

—Hace cinco días más o menos. Llevo tres aquí y dos desde antes que me compraras.

—En… entiendo. Y... ¿necesitas de una chica para ello?

Su voz sonaba más amortiguada, como si estuviera ocultando la boca contra la almohada.

—No —negó—. Aunque ayuda. En la tienda nos ponían a chicas atractivas o que pudieran atraernos sexualmente para ello. Pero cuando no era necesario nosotros mismos podemos. Es la base principal, ttebayo. Que nosotros conozcamos nuestro cuerpo. Es lo primero que te enseñan cuando ya puedes tener una erección y te han sacado de los brazos de tu madre.

No sabía exactamente qué pensaría ella entonces de todo. La verdad oculta tras cómo eran enseñados o cuando, no todas las mujeres querían saberlo. Incluso había conocido de machos a los que habían comprado y les mutilaban la lengua con tal de silenciarlos.

Pero cuando sintió los delgados brazos rodearle, para su sorpresa, por la espalda y la húmeda cara pegarse a su espalda, tembló. Hinata hipó y frotó su rostro contra su camiseta.

—Dios santo… habéis sufrido tanto… Odio que esto forme parte de la historia. Lo odio.

Naruto tragó.

—Los cojines… —recordó.

—Al cuerno los cojines —protestó soltándole y un instante después la luz de su lado le cegó—. Naruto, tienes permiso para aliviarte cuando quieras y decir lo que te pase. No voy a venderte de nuevo, llevarte al matadero o simplemente pensar en cambiarte. Estoy… estoy estudiando historia. Mi sueño es convertirme en profesora de historia, pero qué clase de horrorosa historia vamos a contar al futuro.

Naruto se rascó la nuca sin comprender y cuando pudo enfocarla, le sonrió, ignorante.

—No sé de qué me hablas exactamente. Desde que tengo uso de razón pasa estas cosas. Siendo adolescente veía entrar más niños y a hombres de cuarenta ser enviados al matadero porque ya no servían o atraían. Pocos eran los que lograban encontrar a una mujer con ese fetiche. Así que es lo que tiene que ser.

—No es verdad. No es lo que tiene que ser. No sé por qué te han metido eso en la cabeza —protestó sorprendida—. Eres un ser humano. No un animal.

Le acarició la mejilla como horas antes hiciera, con ternura, con una delicadeza que le trajo un vago recuerdo familiar.

—¿De acuerdo?

Naruto inclinó los ojos y se miró las manos.

—Como orde…

—¡No! —exclamó ella repentinamente. Le levantó la cara para que la mirase a la vez que se colocaba de rodillas—. No es una orden. Es un sentimiento.

No pudo contener la sonrisa ni la emoción. La abrazó con fuerza y ella expresó un gritito que quedó ahogado contra su hombro, hasta la escuchó reír y darle palmaditas en la espalda con cariño.

Él presionó sus dedos sobre la suave carne de su espalda y subió hasta su nuca, acariciando los suaves y largos cabellos. Era una mujer de tacto demasiado suave y su entrenadora siempre había explicado que eso sucedía especialmente en chicas que eran de buena cuna.

Se apartó lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos y le sonrió.

—Gracias, Hinata.

Luego ella parpadeó varias veces.

Y se desmayó.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

*: Lo sé, es una palabra muy cochina la que he usado, mas aprovecho el morbo que el fic lleva: prostitución, venta de seres humanos, sexualidad, etc.


End file.
